In A Lifetime
by Celeste Selenite
Summary: Karena bagi sebagian orang, seumur hidup berarti selamanya. [Historical AU with real historical persons and events; Post-Meiji Restoration; Slow Burn; M/M]
1. 白菊 - Shiragiku

**IN A LIFETIME**

 **A Tsukiuta Fanfiction**

 **Tsukiuta belongs to Movic, created by Fujiwara as its original creator, and designed by Jiku as its original character designer.**

 **Alternate Universe; Post-Meiji Restoration; real historical persons or events; Kai's younger than Shun... sort of; slow burn, like... really slow.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: 白菊 Shiragiku**

 **[White Chrysanthemum; Hanakotoba: Grief, Truth]**

* * *

Bagi Fuduki Kai, banyak hal mengenai Shimotsuki Shun yang tak akan pernah bisa ia cerna dengan nalar. Sosok dengan kulit pucat dan rambut yang sama pucatnya itu tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tercengang, entah karena tingkah polahnya yang unik atau perkataannya yang misterius.

Musim berganti dan tahun berlalu hingga Kai tak mampu lagi menghitungnya, tapi _pemuda_ di sampingnya itu tak berubah. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu di bawah temaram bulan penuh dan pendar kunang-kunang, Shun tak pernah berubah. Sejak ia hanya anak lelaki yang baru saja menelan pahitnya perpisahan entah untuk keberapa kalinya, Shun selalu menjadi sosok konstan dalam hidupnya.

Ya. Shimotsuki Shun tak pernah, _sedikitpun_ , berubah.

* * *

Hari itu adalah akhir musim panas, langit senja memerah saat mentari hanya tinggal sepenggalah hingga tenggelam di cakrawala. Suara jangkrik bersahutan seiring dengan langkahnya dan serombongan kecil orang-orang, melewati lautan hutan bambu, menaiki satu-persatu anak tangga menuju puncak bukit. Tak jauh di depan, gerbang _torii_ merah berdiri tegak menyambut. Bukan dengan suka cita, tetapi dengan duka yang menggantung.

Bagi Kai kecil, hari itu adalah hari dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia membenci musim panas.

Ia hanya menunduk, memandangi kakinya yang hanya dibalut sandal jerami sederhana. Iring-iringan kecil terus berjalan, meninggalkannya jauh di belakang, dipimpin oleh beberapa orang yang tengah memanggul peti berisi jenazah gadis kecil yang baru saja meninggal.

Upacara pemakaman berjalan sederhana, hanya ada seorang pendeta dan beberapa orang yang mengingat dan berkabung untuknya. Gadis itu hanya seorang yatim piatu dari panti asuhan, tak tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya sejak pertama kali ia bisa mengingat. Begitu juga Kai.

(Setidaknya ia masih cukup beruntung mengingat wajah kedua orang tuanya, dan adik-adiknya. Sebelum api melalap rumah dan kenangan masa kecilnya, bersama dengan orang-orang yang begitu berharga baginya.)

Kai masih mengingat dengan jelas senyum manis sang gadis kecil yang menyambutnya, kala ia masih berkabung di tengah hiruk pikuk panti asuhan. Ia adalah teman pertama yang ia miliki.

Namun kemudian ia pergi, meninggalkan Kai sama seperti ayah, ibu, dan adik-adiknya.

Kai terlanjur terbiasa dengan kehilangan. Adik-adik kecil yang silih berganti datang dan pergi, ditinggalkan orang tua yang lama dan dijemput orang tua yang baru. Kai turut senang untuk mereka yang akhirnya menemukan keluarga yang benar-benar menginginkan mereka, tak lelah mengguratkan senyum lebar dan mengucapkan selamat, selayaknya figur seorang kakak laki-laki di antara bocah-bocah tanpa orang tua yang nyaris kehilangan pendar kebahagiaan di matanya.

Hari silih berganti, namun tak seorang pun dari mereka yang datang untuk Kai, atau sang mendiang gadis kecil. Hingga akhirnya gadis itu berpulang, meninggalkan Kai.

Malam merayapi petang, bersamaan dengan satu persatu pelayat yang mulai meninggalkan area pemakaman. Namun Kai tak beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, mematung memandangi makam yang tampak segar baru saja digali dan ditutup kembali. Ia tak ingin kembali, meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian di tempat sesepi ini, tak peduli kalau yang tersisa hanya tinggal jasad tanpa ruh dan kenangan.

Suara nyaring lonceng membuatnya mendongakkan wajah, lalu menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Selamat malam, adik kecil." Suara lembut menyapanya, diiringi dengan senyum yang tergurat.

Kai tertegun, memandangi pemuda yang berada di sampingnya entah sejak kapan. Langit kini sudah menggelap, mereka berdua kini hanya diterangi sinar bulan dan kunang-kunang.

Tapi dalam kegelapan sekalipun, Kai dapat melihat sepasang mata yang bersinar terang, serta rambut dan kulit yang sepucat salju. Pakaian yang pemuda itu kenakan juga tidak seperti yang biasa ia lihat sehari-hari—lebih mirip pakaian para _gaijin_ yang hilir mudik di pelabuhan, bahkan.

Apakah pemuda ini orang asing? Tapi ia bisa berbahasa Jepang?

"Bukan, bukan," Tawa renyah terdengar dari mulut sang pemuda, seakan mampu membaca pikiran Kai kecil. "Aku bukan orang asing, tenang saja. Ayahku akhir-akhir ini senang sekali dengan kebudayaan Eropa, dan untukku juga itu hal yang menarik."

Lalu... siapa orang ini, batin Kai dalam hati.

"Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri, ya? Namaku—"

"Bisakah kau tidak membaca pikiranku, Tuan?" Kai berseloroh, membuat pemuda di sampingnya tertawa lagi.

"Maafkan aku," ucapnya, meskipun Kai tahu tidak ada sedikitpun rasa bersalah dalam nada bicaranya. "Aku memperhatikanmu sejak upacara pemakaman dimulai. Kau tampak seperti akan melompat ke dalam liang lahat itu, aku jadi khawatir."

Kai tak sedikitpun menyanggah. Ia memang merasa ingin ikut dikubur saja saat itu juga. Gadis itu pasti kesepian di dalam sana. Dan ia juga kesepian di sini.

"Tapi tentunya ia," Pemuda itu menatap nisan yang berdiri tegak, "tak ingin kau terus bersedih. Karena itu ia memintaku menemanimu."

Kai menatap pemuda itu bingung.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyanya, sedikit menaikkan suara. Ia tak tahu ada orang lain yang mengenali gadis itu selain orang-orang di panti asuhan.

"Semacam itu!" Ia mengerlingkan matanya, lalu tersenyum penuh arti. Tangannya merogoh salah satu saku pada lapisan pakaian terluarnya—Kai tak tahu apa namanya, hanya orang-orang Eropa di pelabuhan yang mengenakan pakaian seperti itu—lalu meraih tangan Kai. "Ia memintaku memberikan ini pada Kai."

Awalnya ia terkejut ketika pemuda itu menyebutkan namanya tanpa perlu bertanya, namun benda yang kini ada dalam genggamannya membuat ia jauh lebih terkejut.

"Ini...?!"

Tergeletak di telapak tangannya yang terbuka, adalah sebuah jepit rambut berhias bunga kamelia merah. Lonceng mungil menggantung manis, berbunyi nyaring saat jatuh ke tangan Kai. Sebuah jepit rambut yang begitu familiar, karena ia sendiri yang membelikannya untuk sang mendiang di perayaan Tanabata awal bulan ini, hasil mengumpulkan upah berhari-hari membantu para nelayan di pelabuhan...

...dan ia sendiri juga yang memasangkannya pada rambut hitam sang gadis, sebelum mereka menutup peti jenazahnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ini ada di tanganmu?!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum misterius.

"Rahasia~!" Pemuda itu mengerlingkan matanya lagi. "Tetapi yang pasti, ia memintaku untuk menemani Kai saat ia tiada."

Kai tertegun, bergantian menatap pupil cerah dan kamelia merah bergantian.

Tangannya menggenggam jepit rambut hadiah terakhirnya untuk sang gadis begitu erat. Separuh hatinya ingin membiarkan gadis itu mengenakannya hingga ke liang lahat, separuh lainnya ingin menyimpan sebagai memorabilia manis bercampur pahit.

Ia kemudian menetapkan hati. Jika gadis itu ingin ia menyimpannya, maka itulah yang akan ia lakukan.

"Aah, ini sudah malam. Tidak baik mengganggu orang-orang yang sudah beristirahat, Kai, jadi ada baiknya kita pergi dari sini." Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya, menuntun Kai melewati jalan setapak pemakaman yang semakin gelap. Entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa melewatinya tanpa tersandung, meskipun Kai yakin bebatuan yang melapisi jalanan telah dua kali membuatnya nyaris terjatuh tadi. Tetapi sekarang, jalanan yang membentang di hadapannya begitu mulus.

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya lagi saat melewati anak-anak tangga yang membelah hutan bambu.

"Kyoto," jawab pemuda itu singkat. "Mulai hari ini, Kai akan menjadi pengawalku."

Pengawal, pikirnya. Tetapi bahkan tubuhnya masih jauh lebih kecil daripada pemuda berambut keperakan di sampingnya.

"Tidak sekarang, tentunya. Kai harus banyak belajar dan berlatih. Karena itu, Kai harus ikut ke Kyoto."

Ia lagi-lagi bisa membaca pikirannya, batin Kai.

Begitu anak-anak tangga itu habis, sebuah kereta kuda telah menanti mereka. Seseorang membungkuk hormat ke arah mereka, lalu membukakan pintu kereta.

"Tunggu dulu!" Kai menghentikan sang pemuda ketika ia hendak menaiki kereta kuda. Pemuda itu menoleh. "Siapa namamu?"

Ia tersenyum, dan Kai berani bersumpah wajah pucat itu bersinar di bawah temaram bulan penuh.

"Namaku Shimotsuki Shun. Tapi kau bisa memanggilku Shun."

Bersamaan dengan kereta kuda yang meninggalkan area kuil, sesosok gadis kecil tersenyum dari balik hutan bambu.

Hidup Kai berubah sejak hari itu.


	2. 紫陽花 – Ajisai

**IN A LIFETIME**

 **A Tsukiuta Fanfiction**

 **Tsukiuta belongs to Movic, created by Fujiwara as its original creator, and designed by Jiku as its original character designer.**

 **Alternate Universe; Post-Meiji Restoration; real historical persons or events; Kai's younger than Shun... sort of; slow burn, like... really slow.**

 **Warning: Historical or cultural inaccuracies and/or modification**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2:** **紫陽花** **–** **Ajisai**

 **[** **Hydrangea** **; Hanakotoba:** _Pride_ **; Bloom Time: June-July** **]**

* * *

Sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Shun, ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu bukanlah manusia biasa.

Di luar kepribadiannya yang memang eksentrik, banyak hal yang membuat Kai yakin kalau Shimotsuki Shun bisa melakukan apapun yang ia mau, bahkan hanya dengan menjentikkan jemari. Pikiran polos Kai berspekulasi kalau pemuda itu adalah seorang dukun, atau penyihir, atau mungkin pengusir setan seperti orang-orang yang ia lihat di kuil.

Namun Kai tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. Tutor demi tutor yang datang silih berganti membuat perhatiannya teralihkan. Mulai dari matematika, geografi, dan sejarah, bahasa Jepang dan bahasa asing, lalu karate, kendo, hingga anggar. Kai kecil hanya terfokus untuk belajar dan berlatih, seperti yang Shimotsuki- _san_ —ah, bukan, maksudnya seperti apa yang Shun pinta. Selain itu ia juga terkadang membantu beberapa pelayan di rumah besar itu untuk membersihkan halaman yang begitu luas atau membantu di dapur di kala senggang.

Sejak hari pertamanya tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Shimotsuki di Kyoto, ia disambut dengan begitu baik. Tuan dan Nyonya Shimotsuki menganggapnya seperti putra mereka sendiri, dengan penyambutan yang sedikit... membingungkan.

* * *

"Aah, akhirnya seseorang yang normal di rumah ini!" Tuan Shimotsuki dengan riang menepuk puncak kepala Kai, selayaknya seorang ayah yang bangga pada putranya sendiri. Di samping pria karismatik berpakaian mirip seperti yang dikenakan Shun itu, muncul seorang wanita berpakaian tradisional Jepang yang begitu anggun. Pasti sang nyonya rumah, pikir Kai sembari membungkuk hormat.

" _Anata_ , jangan buat ia ketakutan!" Sang istri, Nyonya Shimotsuki, memukul lengan sang tuan rumah ringan. Ia lalu tersenyum keibuan pada sang anak lelaki yang berdiri mematung, kebingungan. "Selamat datang, Kai-kun. Shun sudah menceritakan tentangmu, dan mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama kami. Sakaki-san, tolong antar Kai-kun ke kamarnya."

Seorang pria berpakaian hitam dan putih membungkuk hormat, lalu menggiring Kai menuju salah satu kamar, Shun dengan setia mengekor di belakang. Awalnya ia berpikir akan dibawa ke kamar pelayan, namun betapa terkejutnya ketika ia membuka pintu dan menemukan kamar yang bahkan lebih luas dari ruang tengah panti asuhan.

Shun tak menerima protes yang ia lontarkan. Ia lalu lantas menunjuk ke arah pintu kamar pribadinya, hanya berjarak 3 pintu dari kamarnya, mengatakan kalau Kai ingin mengunjunginya ia bisa datang kapan saja. Kai menatap Shun sangsi, tak sedikitpun berniat melakukan apa yang Shun katakan.

Begitu keduanya meninggalkannya sendiri di kamar, Kai ambruk ke atas _futon_ terempuk yang pernah ia temui. Perjalanan menggunakan kereta kuda dari Osaka ke Kyoto telah menguras habis tenaganya.

Ia memimpikan jalan setapak dan kunang-kunang, serta tangan sejuk yang menuntunnya melalui kegelapan.

* * *

Kai sedikit banyak menyesal tak memperhatikan hal-hal kecil di sekitarnya, sehingga melewatkan hal besar yang kemudian membuat dunianya berguncang sedemikian rupa.

Saat itu adalah dua tahun sejak Kai resmi diperkenalkan sebagai salah satu anak lelaki Keluarga Shimotsuki. Tak ada yang berani bertanya mengenai asal-usul anak lelaki bermata sewarna lautan yang tak pernah absen mengekor Shun kemanapun pemuda itu pergi. Atau setidaknya, tingkah polah eksentrik yang dimiliki oleh keluarga Shimotsuki itu sudah menjadi alasan yang lebih dari cukup untuk menjelaskan segalanya.

Dua tahun berlalu, Kai kini menjelma menjadi seorang pemuda yang—menurut Nyonya Shimotsuki—tampan, dengan postur tubuh yang digadang-gadang akan mengalahkan Shun. Tubuhnya kini hampir setinggi Shun, hanya bersisa selisih beberapa buku jari, latihan beladirinya selama bertahun-tahun membuahkan hasil. Status sebagai pengawal pribadi yang dijanjikan Shun sudah di depan mata, meskipun Shun dan Nyonya Shimotsuki bersikeras kalau Kai bukan diadopsi hanya untuk dijadikan seorang pelayan.

Dua tahun berlalu, namun Shimotsuki Shun sama sekali tidak berubah. Dan ia tidak berbicara soal watak.

Dua tahun lamanya ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang pewaris Keluarga Shimotsuki, namun sama sekali tak ada yang berubah dari pemuda itu. Tubuhnya tak tumbuh barang satu buku jari pun. Wajahnya tetap semenawan saat mereka pertama kali bertemu. Tak ada gurat mengerut yang tertinggal di wajahnya, tak peduli sesering apapun ia melempar senyum.

Begitu juga dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Shimotsuki. Tak ada tanda-tanda menua terlihat pada wajah-wajah yang tetap menawan itu, seakan bagi mereka waktu telah berhenti dan tak mengizinkan jarum-jarum yang berdetak merampas pesona keluarga itu.

Kai menajamkan inderanya, menatap menelisik pada keluarga yang sudah dua tahun lamanya menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka, memberikan segala hal yang ia butuhkan, atau bahkan apa yang ia inginkan. Ia mulai memperhatikan hal-hal yang sebelumnya hanya ia anggap sebagai rutinitas di kediaman yang dibatasi dinding-dinding tinggi khas tempat tinggal kaum bangsawan feodal Jepang—Kai kini mengetahui kalau Keluarga Shimotsuki ternyata masih termasuk kerabat dekat Kaisar. Ia juga memperhatikan tamu-tamu yang lalu lalang, hilir mudik mengunjungi kediaman Keluarga Shimotsuki. Beberapa diantaranya datang sebagai rekan niaga. Beberapa lainnya meminta bantuan Shun untuk hal-hal yang, bagi Kai, sama dengan hal-hal yang biasa para pendeta mohonkan pada dewa. Meminta menurunkan hujan, memberi berkat, menyembuhkan penyakit, mengusir roh yang mengganggu, menenangkan jiwa-jiwa yang bergentayangan...

Kai bahkan tak yakin seseorang seperti Shun bisa melakukan semua itu. Tapi orang-orang yang datang silih berganti membuktikan lain. Juga berdasarkan pengalaman pribadinya, ia tahu kalau Shun mampu melakukan hal-hal yang menurutnya mustahil.

Selain masyarakat sekitar yang datang silih-berganti memohon bantuan, ada juga beberapa tamu yang tanpa segan Kai labeli sebagai tamu yang aneh. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan di balik _fusuma_ yang tertutup, namun Kai merasakan aura yang sama dengan milik Shun muncul dari orang-orang tersebut. Wibawa dan penampilan fisik tamu-tamu tersebut mengingatkannya pada Shun, juga pada Tuan dan Nyonya Shimotsuki. Siapapun atau _apapun_ mereka, mereka pasti berkedudukan setara dengan Keluarga Shimotsuki.

Kai tak pernah diajak Shun untuk menemaninya menemui tamu-tamu _khusus_ ini, sayangnya. Jadi ia tak bisa mengetahui apapun selain kalau mereka berasal dari Edo—ah, bukan, nama kota itu Tokyo sekarang.

Shun sepertinya menyadari tingkah laku Kai yang berbeda dari biasanya. Namun ia hanya tersenyum, lalu bertindak seakan memberi ruang baginya untuk membangun konklusinya sendiri. Kai pun tidak ingin bertanya dan lebih memilih untuk mengumpulkan keping demi keping petunjuk tanpa meminta bantuan siapapun.

Kai terus mencari petunjuk apapun yang mampir di hadapannya, namun nihil. Tak ada yang bisa menjelaskan mengapa hal-hal aneh selalu terjadi di sekeliling keluarga ini. Namun bukan Kai jika ia semudah itu menyerah.

"Kai," Shun menyadarkan pemuda itu dari lamunannya. Kedua tangan Kai menangkup gelas tembikar berisi teh hijau yang mendingin, sementara Shun menyesap cangkir kedua teh krisan. Kai menoleh, namun tak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau tahu, Kai." Shun melayangkan pandangannya pada pohon sakura yang tengah mekar indah di halaman, namun tatapannya seakan tengah menerawang jauh ke masa depan. "Kau boleh bertanya, dan aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Shun tak pernah secara harfiah menyatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, selalu ada arti yang lebih dalam di balik setiap kata yang ia utarakan. Namun Kai cukup yakin pemuda berambut keperakan itu memaksudkan pada keingintahuannya tentang asal-usul dan misteri di balik Keluarga Shimotsuki.

Kai tergoda untuk bertanya, tapi akhirnya ia hanya menggeleng.

"Aku akan mencari tahu sendiri," jawab Kai. Ia menundukkan tatapannya pada gelas tehnya, menemukan batang kecil daun teh tegak mengapung di permukaan air. Ia tersenyum, lebar dan cerah seperti mentari di musim panas.

"Kurasa aku tak perlu menunggu lama sampai menemukan jawabannya. Dan juga aku merasa kau tak benar-benar ingin aku mengetahuinya. Selama kau tak mengizinkanku mengetahuinya, kurasa sampai aku menyusul _nya_ ke alam sana pun aku tak akan menemukan jawabannya. Jadi," Kai menoleh pada Shun yang terdiam, "aku akan menunggu sampai kau benar-benar mau menceritakannya padaku."

Kembali melayangkan pandangannya pada sakura yang bermekaran, Kai melewatkan sorot mata Shun, memandanginya dengan ribuan makna di balik mata beriris cerah itu. Ia juga melewatkan senyum simpul yang menghias bibir pemuda itu, sebelum pemuda itu ikut menikmati musim semi yang menyapa Kyo-no-miyako kala itu.

Namun Kai yakin, sepanjang hidupnya yang masih terbilang singkat, ia tak pernah melihat langit bulan keempat seindah saat itu.

* * *

Setelah pembicaraan antara dirinya dan Shun musim semi itu, Kai mulai mengurangi rasa ingin tahunya. Ia membiarkan hal-hal yang sebelumnya memercik rasa penasarannya berlalu begitu saja. Ia mafhum, jika saatnya sudah tepat, ia akan mengetahui semuanya. Shun juga tak melayangkan kembali penawarannya, dan lebih memilih untuk menutup mulut dan mengembangkan senyum misterius setiap kali tatapan Kai kembali berubah menelisik.

Yang Kai tak ketahui adalah, bahwa saat-saat menanti kebenaran itu hampir habis.

* * *

Sepanjang hari hujan turun seakan ditumpahkan dari langit. Bulan keenam menyapa bersama dengan mekarnya bunga-bunga _ajisai_ kesayangan Nyonya Shimotsuki di halaman belakang yang luas. Kala itu, Kai tengah membantu Sakaki- _san_ berbelanja kebutuhan dapur di sebuah pasar tak jauh dari kediaman Shimotsuki. Meskipun hujan tengah turun deras, beberapa penjual masih bersikeras menjajakan barang dagangannya dan beberapa pembeli masih berusaha mendapatkan kebutuhannya dengan harga murah. Kedai-kedai di pinggir jalan penuh dengan pengunjung yang berteduh dari hujan. Kai memisahkan diri dari Sakaki- _san_ setelah matanya melihat sebuah toko menarik yang menjual belati dan pedang.

Tak sempat ia melewati ambang pintu, suara teriakan dan tembikar pecah membuatnya seketika menoleh.

Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, seorang anak lelaki kurus jatuh ke tanah yang basah. Rambutnya yang terpotong berantakan terkulai lesu diguyur hujan, sementara tubuhnya penuh luka. Seorang anak lelaki lainnya yang berambut coklat dengan segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Rui?! Rui, kau tidak apa-apa?!" tanya anak itu panik. Sang anak berambut hijau tua yang dipanggilnya 'Rui' tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, tubuh ringkihnya tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Anak itu kemudian mendongak, menatap sengit pria tinggi besar yang tampaknya menjadi penyebab kondisi mengenaskan sang anak lelaki. "Kenapa kau melakukan itu pada Rui?!"

"Temanmu itu mengatakan sebentar lagi aku akan mati!" Jari gemuk sang pria menuding Rui yang tak sadarkan diri di pangkuan sang anak lelaki dengan ekspresi tak suka, wajahnya terlihat memucat hingga sewarna kertas. "Ia pasti dikutuk! Semua orang yang menerima perkataan itu darinya pasti mati!"

Kai dengan cepat menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang menyaksikan tragedi tersebut, sebagian dengan rasa kasihan, khawatir, takut, atau bahkan jijik. Beruntung orang-orang di pasar ini mengenali siapa Kai dan statusnya sebagai putra angkat Keluarga Shimotsuki, sehingga tak sulit bagi mereka membukakan jalan untuk pemuda bermata biru itu.

"Hentikan!" Suara Kai yang menggelegar membuat semua orang mengalihkan pandangan padanya, sekaligus menghentikan sang pria gempal ketika tangannya telah melayang hendak memukul sang anak lelaki berambut coklat. Kai dengan segera meraup tubuh Rui dari jalanan yang basah, lalu memayungi kedua anak lelaki itu.

"S-Shimotsuki- _dono_ —"

"Sudah kukatakan, namaku Fuduki!" Kai menggeram pelan, namun memilih untuk tak ambil pusing. Ia memeriksa keadaan anak lelaki di pangkuannya. Keningnya panas karena demam, sementara lukanya menganga dan akan semakin membahayakan keselamatannya jika tak segera ditangani.

Kai berdecak kesal.

"Lelaki macam apa yang tega memukul anak kecil seperti ini?!" Kai menatap pria di hadapannya sengit. Sang pria mundur selangkah, tahu benar akibat jika ia berani menentang salah satu anggota Keluarga Shimotsuki. Tapi ia tampaknya tak ingin menyerah secepat itu.

"Tapi anak itu memang membawa sial, Shimotsuki- _dono_!" Tangan itu kembali menuding, namun kali ini nampak gemetar di bawah tatapan Kai. "Keluarganya bahkan sudah mencampakkannya, dan ia tak berhenti menunjuk orang-orang yang lewat dan mengatakan kalau mereka akan mati! Lalu mereka benar-benar mati, seperti dikutuk!"

Kai mengerutkan kening tak mengerti. Namun itu tak penting, lebih baik ia segera menyelamatkan anak ini.

Menggendong Rui dengan kedua lengannya, Kai beringsut bangun. Anak lelaki berambut coklat di sampingnya tampak kebingungan bercampur panik.

"K-Kau mau membawa Rui kemana?!" Ia berteriak, tangannya mencengkeram kimono lusuh yang membalut tubuh sahabatnya itu seakan tak mengizinkan Kai membawanya pergi, seakan jika ia melepaskannya ia tak akan bisa melihat Rui lagi.

Kai tersenyum simpul, melihat dirinya sendiri bertahun lalu ketika ia masih hidup bersama puluhan anak lainnya di panti asuhan.

"Namamu siapa?" tanyanya. Anak itu menatap takut-takut.

"I-Iku," jawabnya pelan.

"Iku, aku akan membawa temanmu—namanya Rui, kan?" Kai bertanya, yang dibalas anggukan ragu sang anak lelaki bernama Iku itu. "Aku akan membawanya ke kediaman Keluarga Shimotsuki, lukanya harus diobati. Aku butuh bantuanmu untuk memayungi tubuh Rui sampai kita tiba di sana, kau mengerti?" Kai menunjuk payung bergagang kayu yang tadi ia bawa. Iku mengangguk cepat lalu dengan segera menyambar payung yang tadi tergeletak di tanah, lalu memayungi Rui di gendongan Kai.

"Shimotsuki- _dono_ , anak itu pembawa sial! Anda harus berhati-ha—"

Satu tatapan tajam Kai membuat pria itu menutup mulut. Kai yang dikenal masyarakat sekitar kediaman Shimotsuki sebagai orang yang murah senyum dan penyabar hari itu tak dapat mereka temui. Yang tampak hanyalah seorang Shimotsuki yang tengah murka.

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, Kai dan Iku bergegas berlari meninggalkan kerumunan. Rui bernapas satu-satu dalam dekapan Kai, sementara tubuhnya yang tadinya demam kini mendingin. Dingin yang ia kenali juga saat gadis kecil di masa lalunya tengah meregang nyawa.

Kai hanya berdoa semoga mereka tak terlambat.

* * *

Kai mencapai gerbang kediaman Shimotsuki bersamaan dengan sebuah kereta kuda berwarna hitam dengan poles violet dan emblem berisi siluet kupu-kupu dipacu keluar gerbang. Kai memandangi kereta itu sesaat sebelum kembali berlari melintasi halaman yang luas, Iku setia di sampingnya memayungi tubuh Rui yang semakin mendingin.

"Kai- _sama!_ " Seorang pelayan wanita memanggilnya dari pintu utama. "Shun- _sama_ sudah menunggu Anda di ruang penyembuhan!"

Kai hanya menjawab dengan anggukan singkat, tak mempertanyakan bagaimana Shun bisa mengetahui kalau ia membutuhkan bantuan pemuda itu. Kakinya berderap menghantam lantai kayu kediaman Shimotsuki, membuat para pelayan keluarga itu menoleh pada salah satu tuan muda mereka itu dengan tatapan khawatir, terlebih lagi dengan adanya seorang anak lelaki tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongannya dan satu anak lelaki lain mengekor tak jauh di belakangnya.

Namun begitu memasuki ruangan dengan _fusuma_ berhias lukisan gunung salju, Kai justru terhenyak melihat sosok yang tengah duduk di tengah ruangan itu.

"Kai," suara yang biasanya berdenting secemerlang lonceng angin di musim panas kini terdengar seperti hembus angin di musim dingin. Sorot mata cerah itu tampak terfokus pada anak di pangkuannya.

"S-Shun...?"

Sosok yang duduk di ruangan itu tampak begitu berbeda dengan Shun yang ia kenal. Ia dibalut dengan jubah berlengan lebar dan kimono yang hanya ia kenakan di upacara-upacara penting. Warnanya yang seputih salju membuat Shun seakan bersinar di tengah ruangan yang hanya diterangi temaram lilin.

"Kai, cepat, baringkan Rui di _futon_ itu," perintah Shun, begitu melihat Kai yang hanya mematung di ambang pintu. Seakan ditarik paksa keluar dari lamunan, Kai tersentak sebelum kembali mengangguk dan membaringkan Rui di hadapan Shun.

Dengan tenang, Shun meletakkan tangannya di atas jantung Rui. Ia lalu memejamkan matanya. Pendar hangat lilin seketika padam seluruhnya tanpa sebab, digantikan dengan pendar cahaya dari balik telapak tangan pemuda berambut perak itu.

Kai membelalakkan matanya, begitu juga Iku yang sedari tadi duduk gelisah di sampingnya. Tak pernah ia melihat Shun melakukan ini sebelumnya, tak peduli sekalipun ia tengah menyembuhkan atau memberikan berkat pada siapapun. Bahkan tidak pada para bangsawan atau mereka yang mengaku sebagai _daimyo_ di masa Keshogunan yang lalu.

Suara angin diiringi rintik hujan menemani hening yang terasa menyesakkan, seakan seluruh udara dan energi di ruangan itu terhisap oleh Shun dan entah-kekuatan-apa-yang-ia-miliki itu. Pendar cahaya putih itu semakin menyilaukan, membuat Kai terpaksa memicingkan kedua matanya.

Begitu mata beriris terang itu terbuka dan lilin kembali hidup seakan api dapat muncul dari udara kosong, Kai melepas napas yang tanpa sadar telah ia tahan.

"B-Bagaimana?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. Sorot mata Shun yang berubah sendu menjawab segalanya.

"Jizo- _sama_ akan membantunya menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu..."

Suara lembut bercampur duka milik Shun terdengar memekakkan, bahkan mengalahkan guntur yang menggelegar di balik dinding. Kai tercekat.

Itu artinya...

Pundak Iku seakan luruh ke lantai beralas tatami.

"Tidak..."

Kai menatap lekat pada sosok yang kini terbaring tanpa nyawa di atas _futon_ basah. Ia menemukan luka-luka lebam di sekujur tubuh ringkih itu, bahkan beberapa di antaranya berada di wajahnya. Luka yang terbuka tampak tak dibersihkan, menjadi penyebab ia mengalami demam beberapa saat yang lalu. Entah luka apa lagi yang berada di balik kain tipis yang membalut Rui, ia tak sampai hati membayangkannya.

Kai memejamkan matanya erat, seiring dengan suara sesenggukan anak lelaki berambut coklat di sampingnya. Ia terlambat, satu nyawa lagi tak bisa ia selamatkan, pikirnya dengan dada yang menyesak.

"Tapi aku bisa membawanya kembali."

* * *

Denting suara Shun membuat Kai membuka matanya, lebih cepat dari kilat di luar kediaman Shimotsuki.

"M-Maksud Anda, Shimotsuki- _dono_?" tanya Iku ragu, namun sarat harapan.

Pewaris Shimotsuki itu mengulas senyum khasnya. Satu tangannya menangkup pipi Rui yang sudah terlanjur mendingin. Mata beriris terang itu memandangi wajah pucat Rui lembut, namun kali ini tidak hanya kesedihan yang menggantung di sana, melainkan seberkas harapan.

"Aku bisa membawa kembali Rui," Shun berkata lamat-lamat, "Namun ada harga yang harus ia bayar."

Kai menatap Shun tak paham. Tak biasanya pemuda itu meminta imbalan dari apapun yang ia lakukan. Apakah ia tega meminta imbalan dari seorang anak kecil yang bahkan nyawa saja ia sudah tak punya?

"Bukan imbalan seperti itu, Kai," Shun berkata pada Kai, meskipun matanya sama sekali tak meninggalkan wajah pucat Rui. Kai terhenyak, menegakkan tubuhnya dan menggumamkan 'maaf' pelan. Ia seharusnya tahu lebih baik dari itu.

"S-Shimotsuki- _dono._..?"

Shun menoleh pada Iku, lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Aku bisa membawa kembali Rui ke dunia ini, tapi ia tak akan bisa kembali lagi ke dunia sana." Shun membelai rambut kehijauan yang basah, menyingkirkannya dari pelipis Rui, lalu membelai pipinya.

Kai mengerutkan kening, tampak tak memahami apa yang dibicarakan Shun. Begitu juga dengan Iku di sampingnya, meskipun ia yakin anak itu akan melakukan apapun—atau dalam hal ini, membiarkan Shun melakukan apapun—selama Rui bisa diselamatkan.

Tidak bisa kembali lagi ke dunia sana...? Itu artinya—

"M-Maksudmu..." Kai merasa dunia berhenti berputar seketika itu juga. Ia menelan ludah, lidahnya kelu seketika. Ia menatap Shun yang balas menatapnya dengan raut yang sama sekali tak bisa ia mengerti.

"Rui... tak akan bisa mati...?"

Kai tak membutuhkan jawaban apapun dari Shun, diamnya pemuda itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Dan entah bagaimana caranya, namun Kai merasa seluruh kepingan misteri itu terselesaikan begitu saja di depan matanya.

* * *

Bagi Kai, dunia ini terbagi menjadi dua: hal yang mungkin terjadi, dan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Sepanjang yang ia ketahui, menghidupkan kembali orang yang sudah mati adalah yang yang tidak mungkin terjadi. Mustahil, tak peduli sekalipun orang tersebut meninggal tak sampai sepuluh menit yang lalu. Orang yang telah pergi untuk selamanya tak akan mungkin kembali lagi. Adalah fitrah setiap manusia untuk hidup sebelum akhirnya mati—entah akan kembali kepada sang Pencipta, atau akan kembali ke dunia sebagai ruh yang sama sekali baru dengan memikul karma kehidupan sebelumnya.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia ketahui dan yakini... setelah berkali-kali harus rela orang-orang terkasihnya direnggut maut.

Begitu juga dengan hidup selamanya. Bagi Kai, hanya para dewa dan dewi yang mampu hidup selamanya, bukan manusia. Hidup selamanya adalah hal yang mustahil, tidak mungkin terjadi.

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang ia ketahui dan yakini.

Namun seharusnya ia juga mengetahui bahwa bagi Shimotsuki Shun, tak ada yang mustahil.

Shun tak pernah berubah, sejauh tahun demi tahun berlalu ia mengenalnya.

Keabadian adalah jawabannya.

* * *

"Aku bisa menyelamatkan Rui, tetapi ia akan hidup selamanya." Shun menatap Kai dan Iku, raut serius tergurat kembali di wajah itu. "Rui memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar, dan kekuatan itu dapat digunakan untuk banyak hal baik."

"Tapi, Shun!" Kai tanpa sadar menaikkan nada bicaranya. "H-Hidup selamanya—aku bisa mengerti kalau kau mengatakan kau bisa hidup selamanya," Meskipun, jujur saja, Kai masih tak bisa memahami benar bagaimana mungkin seorang manusia hidup selamanya, "Tapi Rui? Anak sekecil itu?!"

Kai tak bisa membayangkan, anak sekecil Rui, dengan tubuh selemah itu...

"Memang benar, hidup selamanya bukan hal yang mudah. Apalagi untuk orang sepertiku, dan Rui nanti." Seakan, lagi-lagi, menjawab pertanyaan Kai, Shun berujar tenang. Shun memang tersenyum, namun Kai dapat melihat gurat kesedihan di bibir dan sorot matanya. "Kami tidak hanya akan hidup selamanya. Hidup tentunya tidak seindah itu, bukan?"

Kai tak dapat membalas, ia hanya bungkam sembari menatap lekat pemuda yang kini ia ketahui sebagai sesuatu yang... benar-benar menyerupai dewa.

"Dengan kekuatan sebesar itu, Rui akan selalu berada dalam bahaya." Mata Shun kali ini mengarah pada Iku. "Rui akan membutuhkan perlindungan dari orang yang ia percayai."

Iku menegakkan punggungnya, tampak tengah memantapkan dan memantaskan diri di hadapan Shun, entah untuk dan karena apa.

"Aku akan melindungi Rui!" seru Iku, mengejutkan Kai dan membuat Shun tersenyum. "Aku tak bisa meninggalkan Rui sendirian, kalau Rui akan terancam bahaya, aku ingin bisa melindunginya!"

Kai terhenyak.

"T-Tapi Iku," Kai menyela. "Jika Rui akan hidup selamanya, berarti kau juga harus melindunginya selamanya!"

Mendengar itu, Iku tampak ragu sejenak, sebelum menggelengkan kepalanya keras dan menatap Kai yakin.

"Tidak apa-apa! Selama aku bisa melindungi Rui, aku akan melakukannya!" jawabnya lantang. Shun tertawa lembut.

"Kalau Iku benar-benar yakin..." Shun melayangkan pandangannya pada ketiga orang di hadapannya. "Tapi setelah melakukan ini, tak ada jalan kembali, Iku. Paham?"

Iku mengangguk lagi. Kai tak tahu harus kagum atau khawatir dengan keputusan secepat kilatnya.

"Baiklah..." Shun memejamkan matanya. "Mari kita mulai."

Ketika mata beriris terang itu kembali terbuka, sorot yang tampak di sana menyiratkan determinasi yang membuat Kai terpana. Tangan lentik Shun bergerak merogoh ke dalam _haori_ sutra yang masih ia kenakan, menarik belati indah dari balik lipatan-lipatan kain indah nan mewah... dan tanpa pikir panjang menyayatkannya pada telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Shun?!" Kai berseru terkejut, segera bangkit dari posisinya.

Seruan Kai hanya dibalas hening, Shun tetap terfokus pada apapun yang ia lakukan. Api pada lilin-lilin kecil riuh berkibar seakan ditiup angin. Udara di sekitarnya seketika terasa menekan dada, membuatnya sesak.. Shun menepukkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, memejamkan matanya khidmat. Bibirnya bergerak sekilas seakan tengah mengucapkan sesuatu yang tak bisa ia dengar.

Pendar keperakan kini muncul dari balik tangan yang terkatup rapat, lalu berubah sewarna darah tak lama kemudian. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Kai dapat melihat darah mengalir hingga mencapai pergelangan tangan Shun lalu mengotori _haori_ putih yang semula bersih. Ia mengernyit, membayangkan rasa sakit yang pemuda itu rasakan.

Perlahan, Shun membuka kedua matanya, lalu mengarahkannya pada Iku.

"Iku, aku akan bertanya sekali lagi," ucapnya perlahan. Iku beringsut menegakkan tubuhnya, tampak gugup bercampur takjub dengan apa yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. "Apa kau _benar-benar_ akan melindungi Rui dari bahaya apapun yang mengancamnya, _sepanjang hidupnya_?"

Iku menelan ludah, namun kemudian mengangguk yakin.

"Ya, Shimotsuki- _dono_. Aku akan melindungi Rui sepanjang hidupnya." Anak laki-laki itu balas menatap mata Shun. "Walaupun itu artinya selamanya."

Kai bersumpah ia melihat iris terang milik pemuda immortal itu berkelip layaknya bintang, memandangi dan tersenyum Iku seakan ia sangat puas dengan jawaban anak itu.

Kai tak tahu apa itu merupakan pertanda baik, atau justru petaka.

"Iku, mendekat padaku?" Shun mengulurkan satu tangannya, berlumur darah dari luka sayatan pada tangan satunya. Iku kembali menelan ludah, lalu mengangguk dan berlutut menuju tempat Shun duduk di hadapan Rui yang terbaring. Dengan ragu, ia membalas uluran tangan Shun lalu menggenggam tangan itu erat. Shun tersenyum menenangkan, sebelum kemudian berbisik perlahan.

"Sekarang, _tidurlah_."

Kai terhenyak begitu tubuh Iku berubah lunglai, lalu ambruk ke lantai beralas _tatami_.

"I-Iku?!" Kai segera menghampiri Iku dan Shun. Ia menatap Shun dengan gurat wajah yang—ia yakin—terlihat seperti orang yang kebingungan bukan kepalang.

"Tenang, Kai." Suara Shun terdengar begitu jernih, membuat Kai benar-benar merasa lebih tenang. "Sekarang, tolong baringkan Iku di samping Rui."

Kai tak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi selain mengikuti permintaan Shun. Ia membaringkan Iku di samping Rui, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Shun kembali mengatupkan kedua tangannya, lalu meraih wajah Rui, menjejakkan darah di pipi sewarna kapas. Jemarinya yang lentik menetak wajah yang masih terlihat begitu lembut, khas masa kanak-kanak, turun hingga ke leher, bahu, dan berakhir di atas jantung Rui. Bibir tipisnya bergerak merapalkan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu asing di telinga Kai, sebelum kemudian ia menarik tangan itu kembali... untuk kemudian meraih belati yang telah berlumur darah di sampingnya.

Kai menarik napas tajam ketika pemuda berambut keperakan itu tanpa segan mengiris telunjuknya sendiri, lalu tampak tenang mengamati darah yang menetes dan mengalir deras kemudian. Setengah hatinya ingin menghentikan Shun dari... apapun ritual yang tengah ia lakukan saat ini.

Namun pancaran mata Shun yang tak biasa membuatnya bungkam. Ia tak pernah terlihat seserius ini sebelumnya...

Jari yang terluka itu bergerak di dada Rui, luwes bagaikan kuas di tangan para seniman, melukiskan sesuatu yang Kai tangkap sebagai sesuatu yang mirip seperti kanji. Namun apa yang dituliskan Shun tampak jauh lebih... _kuno_. Seperti sesuatu yang dapat ia temukan di gulungan perkamen tua atau kertas mantra peninggalan berabad-abad silam. Setelah selesai, Shun tetap meletakkan telunjuknya di ujung goresan kanji, lalu memejamkan matanya kembali.

Tak butuh waktu lama hingga Kai merasakan telinganya berdenging keras, dan udara seakan meninggalkannya. Napasnya terasa amat sesak, bersamaan dengan pendar kemerahan yang menyeruak dari tubuh Shun dan Rui, seakan melingkupi mereka dengan tameng cahaya, menggantikan nyala lilin yang kembali padam dengan sendirinya. Tubuhnya terasa berat, berkebalikan dengan tubuh Shun yang sesaat melayang dari lantai berlapis _tatami_ , _haori_ sutranya berkibar anggun. Tulisan kanji tua yang sebelumnya hanya tergurat di dada Rui menyebar ke seluruh tubuh anak lelaki itu, seperti sulur yang menjalar cepat.

Sulur-sulur darah itu kemudian merambati pula tubuh Iku yang terbaring di samping Rui, melalui jemarinya, lengan, lalu ke seluruh tubuhnya. Hanya saja kanji yang mirip dengan apa yang ia temui di dada Rui bersarang di tangan Iku.

Lalu seketika, seluruh darah itu menghilang seakan dihisap ke bawah kulit kedua anak itu, meninggalkan kulit pucat Rui dan kulit terbakar mentari Iku. Menghilang tanpa bekas. Lilin kembali menyala, dan Kai merasa denging dan sesak yang ia rasakan turut menghilang begitu saja.

Suara tarikan napas tajam dari kedua anak lelaki—ya, _dua_ —membuat Kai tersentak.

"Iku? Rui?" Suara lembut Shun memanggil keduanya, seperti seorang ibu yang tengah memanggil kedua anaknya untuk segera pulang setelah bermain seharian. Dua pasang mata itu mengerjap, lalu menoleh padanya. Shun tersenyum lagi.

"Selamat datang kembali," ujarnya tenang. Kai mau tak mau turut tersenyum ketika kedua anak itu menoleh juga padanya, turut berusaha menenangkan mereka. Shun bangkit meninggalkan mereka menuju salah satu lemari yang terletak di ujung ruangan, mengeluarkan sebuah cawan kecil berwarna putih dari dalamnya.

"Rui," panggilnya. Rui berusaha susah payah bangkit dari posisinya, dibantu Kai dan Iku—yang juga tampak kepayahan juga untuk bangun. Matanya menatap Shun, seakan ia tahu benar kalau hal ini akan terjadi padanya.

Kai bergidik, membayangkan kekuatan sebesar apa yang sebenarnya ada di balik tubuh mungil itu.

Kali ini, kedua orang itu duduk berhadapan, Kai dan Iku berada di belakang Rui, menopang kalau-kalau tubuh itu roboh ke lantai yang keras. Shun memberikan cawan itu pada Rui yang kemudian mendekapnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Ia kembali meraih belatinya, lalu mengiris pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

Kai memejamkan matanya erat, tak ingin melihat Shun yang—kali ini—benar-benar meringis walau samar.

Darah mengalir ke dalam cawan di tangan Rui, menetes ke _tatami_ , mewarnai jerami dengan merah. Namun sebelum Rui bergerak mendekatkan cawan itu ke bibirnya—seakan ia benar-benar tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan _dengan darah di cawan itu_ —Shun menghentikannya, meletakkan telapak tangannya menutupi cawan mungil itu.

"Rui," Shun memanggilnya lagi. Anak lelaki itu mendongak, rautnya tetap datar tanpa riak. "Tidak semua hal harus dihadapi hanya dengan kebenaran. Terkadang..."

Tangan itu kemudian ia angkat, menunjukkan cawan yang kini hanya berisi air jernih.

"...kelembutan dan kejernihan juga dibutuhkan. Dan aku akan mengajarimu."

Sinar di mata Rui yang balas menatap Shun membuat Kai berpikir bahwa mungkin, mungkin, di balik tubuh itu benar-benar tersimpan kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari apa yang mampu ia pahami.

* * *

Begitu semua selesai dan Iku serta Rui telah tertidur dalam balutan _futon_ dan _kimono_ yang hangat, Shun menatapnya dalam, seakan tengah menyampaikan pesan yang tak dapat ia pahami. Kai tak menggubrisnya, ia segera meraih kedua tangan Shun cepat...

...hanya untuk menemukan tangan itu lembut pada tangan kasarnya, tak tergores barang sedikitpun.

"Kai..." Shun menggenggam tangannya lembut. "Kurasa kita harus bicara."

Kai mengangguk.

Saat kebenaran itu telah tiba.

* * *

"Rui telah melewati begitu banyak hal, Kai." Shun tersenyum begitu Kai menyodorkan cawan berisi teh. Ia mengulurkan kedua tangannya, menerima cawan itu dari tangan sang pemuda. Malam telah larut, dan hujan telah lama berhenti. Mereka duduk di beranda berlantai kayu yang menghadap halaman belakang, menikmati _ajisai_ yang bermekaran di bawah sinar bulan sabit.

"Anak sekecil itu, dengan tubuh seringkih itu, harus bertahan di jalanan hanya bersama satu anak lain yang juga sama terseok menjalani hari demi hari..."

Di balik punggung mereka, pintu _shoji_ yang terbuka memperlihatkan Iku dan Rui yang telah tertidur pulas, berbagi satu _futon_ yang sama. Kimono Rui yang basah sudah diganti, begitu juga dengan Iku.

Kai menatap Shun yang tengah melemparkan pandangannya pada langit tak berbintang.

"Tidak banyak orang yang bisa melihat masa depan, itu adalah berkat Dewa bagi orang-orang yang mereka pilih." Sorot mata itu seakan tengah berusaha memetakan bintang di balik mega yang menggantung. "Beberapa di antara mereka dapat menggunakan kemampuan itu dengan baik, beberapa lainnya memilih untuk menyembunyikannya dan menganggapnya sebagai beban—atau bahkan kutukan. Beberapa lainnya lebih tak beruntung; tak bisa mengendalikan kekuatan mereka dan membawa malapetaka pada diri mereka sendiri."

"Dan menurutmu, Rui adalah mereka yang tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan itu?" tanya Kai retoris.

"Adalah hal yang wajar bagi anak sekecil Rui jika ia tak mampu mengendalikan kekuatan sebesar itu, Kai," jawab Shun lamat-lamat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menuju ruangan dimana Rui dan Iku sudah terlelap dibuai mimpi. "Dan keluarganya sama sekali tak membantu."

Suara Shun, lagi-lagi, terdengar begitu dingin. Bagai badai salju yang mengamuk di gelapnya malam.

"Keluarga Minaduki terkenal sebagai keluarga pemusik dan seniman dari generasi ke generasi. Aku telah cukup sering menyaksikan mereka menampilkan tarian dan nyanyian, dari tahun ke tahun, masa ke masa, dan kuakui mereka sangat lihat. Namun tampaknya mereka abai pada putranya sendiri..."

Kini Kai mendengar nada kesedihan di balik suara lembut itu, menggantikan kemarahan yang membekukan. Mata beriris birunya tak bisa berpaling.

"Kurasa mereka bahkan tak tahu putra bungsu mereka menggelandang selama berminggu-minggu," ujar Shun sembari menghela napas perlahan. Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Apa maksudmu mereka tak mengetahui semua ini—dan Shun, dari mana kau tahu tentang keluarga Rui?" tanya Kai. Ia yakin raut wajah terkejutnya membuat Shun sedikit terhibur, lelaki menyebalkan satu itu...

"Hmm..." Shun tersenyum jenaka, bergumam dengan nada riang. "Rahasia~?"

Kai menghela napas kasar. Tak ada gunanya ia bertanya jika jawabannya selalu seperti ini.

"Tapi, Kai," ujarnya lagi. "Jangan tanyakan apapun pada Rui sampai Rui sendiri yang menceritakannya, terutama mengenai kakaknya."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan kakaknya?" tanya Kai sambil lalu, yakin jawaban Shun akan sangat kabur, atau malah akan sangat mempermainkan rasa ingin tahunya. Lagi.

"Kakaknya-lah yang mengusir Rui dari rumah, setelah Rui mengatakan ramalan yang... cukup buruk mengenai dirinya." Shun tertawa tertahan. "Aku tak bisa mengatakan Rui salah, sejujurnya. Anak itu memiliki kekuatan lebih besar dari yang aku duga."

Kai terhenyak. "Jadi, Rui juga meramalkan kalau kakaknya akan meninggal?!"

"Tidak, tidak seburuk itu." Shun mengibaskan tangannya, tertawa lagi. "Kurasa Rui itu anak yang manis, ia hanya ingin memperingatkan kakaknya agar ia tak salah melangkah. Bagaimana pun juga, Rui sangat menyayangi Rei- _kun_."

Ah, Kai pikir, mungkin itu nama kakak Rui. Ia tak mempertanyakannya lagi.

"Namun sepertinya Rei- _kun_ sangat marah, sampai mengusir adiknya sendiri dari rumah." Shun menghela napas lagi. "Rui yang malang... Anak sekecil itu, namun harus menanggung beban begitu berat. Aku bersyukur Iku menemukan Rui dan mau melindunginya, sampai rela ikut menanggung _tanggung jawab_ ini agar dapat terus melindungi Rui."

Mereka lalu terdiam. Shun tampak memberi waktu pada Kai untuk mencerna ucapannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?" tanya Kai, setelah sekian lama diperangkap sunyi.

Cawan diletakkan di atas nampan. Shun menarik napas lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Lalu menurut Kai, apa yang harus kulakukan?" Shun balas bertanya, meskipun Kai yakin pemuda itu dapat menjawab pertanyaannya dengan mudah, apalagi bila melihat senyum yang terukir di bibirnya.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau hidup selamanya itu bukan perkara mudah, apalagi untuk anak sekecil Rui. Ditambah lagi kau melakukannya juga pada Iku. Kalau benar Rui melalui hidup seberat itu, apa kau yakin ia ingin hidup lebih lama lagi, Shun?" tanya Kai.

"Apa itu artinya Kai ingin membiarkan Rui mati begitu saja?"

"Bukan begitu—argh! Kenapa berbicara denganmu itu sulit sekali?!" Kai mengacak rambut pendeknya, membuat Shun tertawa pelan.

" _Nee_ , Kai," Shun berkata lembut. "Apa Kai tak ingin bertanya?"

Kai menoleh pada Shun yang kali ini menatapnya lekat.

"Aku tak tahu makhluk apa sebenarnya kau ini," Kai memulai dengan tatapan sangsi, membuat Shun lagi-lagi tertawa. "Kau punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan orang lain, memberkati mereka, mengusir setan dan membimbing ruh yang tersesat. Kau juga, entah bagaimana caranya, bisa hidup selamanya dan juga membuat orang yang kau pilih bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

Kai merebahkan punggungnya di atas lantai kayu beranda, mengerang begitu menyadari betapa lelahnya ia hari itu, membuahkan kekehan lembut dari sosok yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku tak tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya, tapi yang pasti kau jelas bukan manusia biasa sepertiku."

Shun mengangguk mengiyakan, matanya menerawang jauh hingga ke masa yang tak Kai ketahui.

"Kai tahu kisah Izanami dan Izanagi?" tanya Shun tiba-tiba. Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?"

"Hmm... bagaimana kisah yang Kai ketahui tentang mereka?" Shun balas bertanya, membuat dahi Kai makin berkerut.

"Eh..." Kai melipat kedua tangannya di dada, tampak berikir sejenak. "Izanagi-no-mikoto dan Izanami-no-mikoto adalah dewa dan dewi yang menciptakan dunia. Mereka memiliki tiga orang keturunan; Amaterasu-omikami, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, dan Susanoo. Amaterasu-omikami, dewi matahari, dan Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto, dewa bulan, lalu menikah. Tapi kemudian Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto membunuh Uke Mochi, dewi makanan, karena tak suka dengan caranya menghidangkan makanan yang menurutnya—dan juga menurutku—terlihat menjijikkan. Maksudku, kau tahu cara ia menyajikan nasi, ikan, dan—"

" _Shh_ , Kai." Shun menegur pelan, membuat Kai terdiam lalu menggumamkan ' _maaf'_ pelan. "Lanjutkan?"

"Ehm, baiklah." Kai berpikir sejenak, mengingat-ingat sejauh mana ia telah bercerita. "Ah, ya, Amaterasu-omikami kemudian mengetahui bahwa Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto telah membunuh Uke Mochi. Ia marah besar lalu mengusir Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto dari Bumi. Setelah itu, Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto tinggal di bulan, sementara Amaterasu-omikami tinggal di Bumi dan terus melindungi dan memberkati Jepang." Kai menutup kisahnya, sebelum kemudian teringat sesuatu. "Ah, tapi aku juga mendengar kisah lain yang mengatakan kalau ternyata pembunuh Uke Mochi bukanlah Tsukiyomi-no-mikoto, melainkan Susanoo... Hm, aku tak tahu mana yang benar..."

"Hmm..." Shun bergumam panjang lalu melirik Kai dengan tatapan jenaka, seakan ia tengah bermain teka-teki dengan pemuda itu. "Tentunya Kai tahu kalau Amaterasu-omikami memiliki keturunan, yaitu para Kaisar dan keluarganya, bukan?"

"Ya, tentu saja!" Kai mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan. Semua orang di negeri ini tentunya mengetahui hal tersebut. "Amaterasu-omikami memiliki keturunan yang ia berkati untuk memimpin dan melindungi Jepang, dan mereka adalah para Kaisar."

"Tapi apakah Kai tahu kalau bukan hanya Amaterasu- _sama_ saja yang memiliki keturunan yang memberkati dan melindungi Jepang?" tanya Shun tiba-tiba. Kai mengerutkan kening, seingatnya ia tak pernah mendengar kisah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Tsukuyomi-no-mikoto memiliki keturunan seperti itu..." Kai memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha berpikir lebih keras. "Hmm... Bukankah ia diusir begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan keturunan sama sekali?"

Shun berdecak geli, sebelum kemudian mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat Kai, lagi-lagi, terlalu terkejut bahkan hanya untuk sekedar terhenyak.

"Bagaimana kalau, ternyata, sebelum Tsukuyomi- _sama_ meninggalkan Bumi, ia meninggalkan dua orang keturunannya untuk melanjutkan tugasnya, memberi berkat dan melindungi Jepang?"

Kai mematung di tempatnya duduk, sementara Shun menyesap kembali teh yang mulai mendingin sebelum ia memulai kisahnya sendiri.

Sebuah kisah yang kemudian membuat pemahamannya mengenai Keluarga Shimotsuki, Jepang, dan cara dunia ini bekerja berubah sama sekali.

* * *

Amaterasu dan Tsukuyomi adalah dua sisi yang berbeda. Cahaya dan kegelapan. Siang dan malam. Matahari dan bulan. Keduanya saling mencintai, lalu mencurahkan kasihnya pada guratan alam yang mereka berkati. Mencintai setiap jengkal tanah dan lautan, setiap makhluk hidup dan manusia, setiap ruh dengan atau tanpa jasad...

Cinta itu tak berhenti, bahkan saat sang dewi mentari mendepak suaminya sendiri dari bumi dengan amarah menggelegak di dada. Cinta itu tak berhenti, meskipun kini Tsukuyomi mesti rela bersemayam seorang diri di keheningan Bulan yang tandus. Cintanya pada tanah yang ia ciptakan bersama dengan Amaterasu tak lantas menguap begitu saja laksana lautan yang terpanggang mentari.

Ia ingin memastikan tanah itu beserta seluruh isinya terus terberkati, terus terlindungi dari berbagai mara bahaya. Hanya karena ia tak lagi dapat menjejak tanahnya dan menghirup udaranya, bukan berarti ia akan mencampakkannya begitu saja.

Sebelum sang dewa meninggalkan Bumi, ia menciptakan dua keturunan yang akan menjadi perpanjangan tangannya di dunia, seorang lelaki dan seorang perempuan. Lelaki dan perempuan yang dapat melindungi Jepang dari mara bahaya dan memberkatinya dengan keselamatan serta kesejahteraan, juga demi menjaga keseimbangan antara mentari dan bulan, siang dan malam, di tanah yang ia cintai.

Sang lelaki berada di barat, dan sang perempuan berada di timur. Menjadi keluarga putih dan hitam.

Menjaga Jepang sebagai keberadaan yang pantang akan kematian.

* * *

Kai memahami bahwa keseimbangan adalah hal yang sangat penting. Langit dan bumi, laut dan daratan, air dan api, gelap dan terang, siang dan malam.

Matahari dan Bulan.

Pemuda beriris biru itu menatap langit yang berhias semburat fajar. Shun bersandar di bahunya, tertidur berbalut kimono formal indah miliknya, berlapis _haori_ sederhana milik _nya_.

Ketika matahari terbit di ufuk, ia membawa tubuh yang tertidur itu dalam pelukannya, raut lembut terhias di wajah rupawan.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kai merasakan jantungnya hendak memberontak kungkungan rusuknya.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian, Kai mendengar selentingan kabar pria gempal itu telah meninggal dunia. Tubuhnya ditemukan dalam keadaan membeku di tepian sungai yang membelah Kyo-no-miyako, sehari setelah putra kandung satu-satunya Keluarga Shimotsuki berdalih ingin berkeliling kota tanpa ia temani.

Kai menghadap Shun, membawa kabar itu di sela sesi _afternoon tea_ sang pemuda pewaris Keluarga Shimotsuki. Bibir tipis di wajah pucat Shun mengembangkan senyum samar, tersembunyi di balik cangkir porselen. Rui di sampingnya tampak asyik mengunyah kue _castella,_ tampak tak ambil pusing seakan ia tahu hal ini akan terjadi.

Kai tak bisa mengatakan kalau ia terkejut.

Shun meletakkan cangkir tehnya dengan tenang, lalu kali ini benar-benar tersenyum padanya.

"Kai, tolong panggilkan Iku di _dojo._ Kita akan pergi mengunjungi seseorang." Pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi empuknya, di sebuah gazebo di sudut taman belakang, diikuti Rui yang kini terbalut kimono sutra sewarna giok berhias _ajisai._ Kai mengernyit bingung.

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyanya. Shun tersenyum simpul.

Lagi-lagi, senyum itu.

"Rahasia."

* * *

N.b:

 **Jizo-sama:** Dewa pelindung untuk anak-anak yang meninggal sebelum dewasa, juga dewa pelindung untuk para pengembara. Tugasnya juga adalah untuk membantu ruh anak-anak yang meninggal untuk menyeberangi Sungai Sanzu untuk mencapai alam baka, karena anak-anak dipercaya belum memiliki cukup amalan atau perbuatan untuk dimasukkan ke surga atau neraka, dengan menyembunyikan ruh anak-anak itu di balik jubahnya.

 **Mitos Izanami-Izanagi:** Izanami dan Izanagi dipercaya para penganut agama Shinto sebagai dewa dan dewi pencipta dunia. Mereka memiliki tiga anak: Amaterasu (Dewi Matahari); Tsukuyomi (Dewa Bulan); dan Susanoo. Dari ketiga dewa-dewi keturunannya ini, Dewi Amaterasu yang kemudian menjadi dewi utama dalam agama Shinto. Para Kaisar Jepang juga dipercaya sebagai keturunan dari Dewi Amaterasu. Sementara Tsukuyomi terusir ke Bulan setelah membunuh Uke Mochi, tanpa meninggalkan keturunan—

—atau setidaknya, demikian di mitos aslinya. *smiles*

 **Catatan lainnya:** Sangat sulit membuat karakterisasi Shun yang omongannya seringkali sangat kabur atau subtle, so I'm trying... Dan ya, fanfiksi ini masih on-going, dan semoga bisa diselesaikan. Pertanyaan lebih lanjut soal AU ini, silakan comment atau review ya!


	3. 向日葵 – Himawari

**IN A LIFETIME**

 **A Tsukiuta Fanfiction**

 **Tsukiuta belongs to Movic, created by Fujiwara as its original creator, and designed by Jiku as its original character designer.**

 **Alternate Universe; Post-Meiji Restoration; real historical persons or events; Kai's younger than Shun... sort of; slow burn, like... really slow.**

 **Warning: Historical or Cultural Inaccuracies; slight Internalized Homophobia**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** **向日葵** **–** **Himawari**

 **[** **Sunflower** **; Hanakotoba:** **Passionate Love; Bloom Time: July-August** **]**

* * *

Jalanan Kyoto di musim panas selalu ramai oleh para peziarah yang hendak menuju kuil-kuil Shinto ataupun Buddha, begitu juga dengan pedagang yang lalu-lalang. Mentari yang terik dan debu yang berterbangan tak menyurutkan niat banyak orang untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya hari itu, meski terkadang harus berhenti sejenak di kedai-kedai teh di tepi jalan untuk berteduh.

Sebuah kereta kuda berusaha menembus ramainya jalanan, diisi oleh Kai, Shun, dan kedua anak lelaki yang kini tengah bercengkerama riang. Kai memperhatikan Iku dan Rui yang tengah mengintip ke balik jendela, menunjuk toko-toko dan orang-orang yang lalu lalang dengan antusias. Kai tersenyum dalam diam, lega karena keduanya telah lebih nyaman tinggal bersamanya dan Shun di lingkungan keluarga Shimotsuki. Rui sudah tampak lebih sehat, sementara Iku sudah mulai ikut berlatih dengannya di _dojo_ milik keluarga Shimotsuki.

"Kai tampak senang sekali hari ini." Shun berceletuk dengan nada riang. Kai terlonjak kaget, sebelum kemudian tersipu.

"T-Tidak, bukan begitu," bantahnya rikuh. Shun tertawa tertahan.

"Kai memang kakak yang baik, ya..." tambah Shun, membuat Kai semakin tersipu.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela, bermaksud menghindari tatapan Shun padanya. Namun karena itu pula, ia menyadari kalau kereta kuda itu tengah membawa mereka ke daerah pinggiran Kyoto. Kai mengerutkan kening.

"Shun, sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya lagi. Shun bergumam sejenak, seakan sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk Kai—meskipun Kai tahu pemuda itu hanya sedang mempermainkan rasa penasarannya, lagi.

"Seseorang meminta bantuan padaku, dan kita akan mengunjunginya," Shun menjawab samar, masih terus membuat Kai mengernyitkan dahi.

"Kau akan menyembuhkan seseorang lagi?" Kai kembali bertanya.

Namun sebelum Shun menjawab, suara pelan Rui tanpa terburu-buru menimpali.

"Shun..." Rui memanggil pemuda itu, tatapan matanya terlihat seperti kehilangan fokus. "Kereta ini tidak akan cukup untuk pulang ke rumah..."

Kai bisa melihat pundak Iku menegang seketika. Tangan anak lelaki itu dengan segera meraih tangan Rui lalu menggenggamnya erat, raut khawatir tergambar di wajahnya.

Kai menoleh pada Shun, meminta jawaban.

"Hmm, sepertinya begitu..." Shun bergumam tenang, tapi kemudian tersenyum simpul pada Rui yang memperoleh fokusnya kembali. "Tapi itu semua tetap bergantung pada jawaban mereka berdua."

Sebelum Kai sempat bertanya lagi, kereta kuda berhenti melaju, berhenti tepat di hadapan sebuah gerbang menuju kuil di puncak bukit yang sepi.

Kai tak tahu apa yang akan menanti mereka di sana, tapi ia tahu pasti bahwa jawaban adalah salah satunya.

* * *

Menuntun Rui yang tampak masih agak lemas untuk turun dari kereta kuda—mungkin karena ia memang belum terlalu sehat, atau karena apa yang terjadi di kereta kuda tadi—, Kai memperhatikan jalanan yang sepi. Matahari masih bersinar di langit, meskipun kini mulai condong ke cakrawala. Beberapa orang tampak berlalu lalang di depan gerbang kuil, namun langkah mereka tampak sengaja dipercepat begitu _torii_ merah tampak di depan mata. Beberapa di antara mereka memandang gerbang sakral itu dengan tatapan yang... tak bisa dikatakan menyenangkan.

"Permisi, Tuan?" Salah seorang pelintas menghampiri dirinya dan Shun saat mereka baru saja akan meniti tangga menuju puncak bukit. Kai menoleh pada sang lelaki—pakaian sederhana yang ia kenakan mengingatkannya pada para pedagang di pasar tak jauh dari pusat kota Kyoto. "Apa Anda akan menuju ke kuil itu?"

Kai mengerutkan kening, sebelum kemudian mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia membiarkan Iku dan Rui pergi lebih dulu, anak lelaki berambut coklat menggandeng erat sahabatnya yang masih terlihat lemah. "Ya, kami akan mengunjungi kuil di atas sana. Apa ada masalah?"

"Anda sebaiknya jangan pergi ke sana," tukasnya tiba-tiba, tatapannya berubah seperti tengah memberi peringatan keras. "Para penghuni kuil itu, mereka semua dikutuk Dewa."

Shun terdengar berdecak geli di balik punggung Kai, entah karena apa. Kai memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya.

"Maksud Anda dikutuk?" tanya Kai lagi.

"Anak lelaki ketiga di kuil itu... Anda tahu," Pria itu mengubah nada bicaranya menjadi bisikan, seakan tengah membicarakan sesuatu yang tabu. "Ia berhubungan dengan seorang pemuda lain. Laki-laki melakukan hubungan seperti itu dengan laki-laki, bukankah itu sesuatu yang menjijikkan?"

Entah mengapa Kai seketika merasa ingin menghajar pria yang tengah tersenyum jauh lebih menjijikkan di hadapannya, namun ia berusaha menahan diri—juga karena Shun menggenggam erat tangannya yang sudah terlanjur terkepal, menghentikannya.

"Dan lagi, pemuda itu menderita sakit, parah sekali!" tambahnya kemudian. "Kudengar seluruh keluarganya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama, dan pemuda itu kemudian dirawat oleh tiga bersaudara yang tinggal di kuil itu. Keluarga itu pasti dikutuk—membiarkan anak lelakinya berhubungan dengan lelaki lain, sangat mengerikan!"

Kai benar-benar ingin membalas kata-kata meremehkan sang pria, ingin memukul wajah itu kalau ia bisa. Namun Shun yang sedari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan kini maju menghadang Kai, senyum simpul setia terukir di wajah nan rupawan.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Kami akan mengingat nasihat Anda." Shun menepuk pundak sang pria bersahabat. Pria itu, entah ini hanya perasaan Kai saja atau bukan, tampak terpukau dengan pemuda yang kini berada di hadapannya, yang tersenyum ramah dan tampak bersinar di bawah mentari sore.

Namun Kai juga bisa menangkap cengkeraman tangan Shun di bahu pria itu tampak semakin erat. Senyumnya, meskipun hanya sedikit, juga berubah, membuatnya bergidik melihatnya.

"Besok, kunjungilah kuil ini. Ajak juga keluarga dan tetangga Anda, _kedua_ orang pendeta itu akan melayani Anda dengan baik."

"...hah?"

Kai terhenyak tak paham.

Dan yang lebih tak ia pahami lagi, pria itu mengangguk antusias. Senyumnya semakin lebar dan matanya berbinar.

"Ah, begitukah? Jika Tuan berpendapat demikian, saya akan datang besok!"

Shun tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Tuan. Silakan lanjutkan kembali perjalanan Anda."

Dan seperti badai yang berlalu begitu saja, sang pria yang sebelumnya tampak sedemikian ingin menjauhi kuil itu kini berubah pikiran. Hanya karena satu kalimat yang diucapkan sang pemuda Shimotsuki.

"Kai, ayo pergi. Hari sudah sore, kita harus bergegas."

Suara Shun membuyarkan lamunannya. Sekali lagi memandangi punggung pria asing yang menghilang di kejauhan, ia lalu mengikuti langkah Shun, meniti satu persatu anak tangga batu menuju puncak bukit. Ia menoleh pada Shun yang kini berjalan di sampingnya.

Senyum di wajah itu membuatnya yakin, Shun lagi-lagi telah melakukan sesuatu.

"Shun, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kai. Shun bergumam senang.

"Tidak ada," jawabnya, suaranya seringan angin sore itu. Kai menatap sangsi.

"Lalu bagaimana mungkin pria tua itu bisa berubah pikiran secepat itu?" tanyanya lagi.

Shun mengerlingkan matanya.

"Rahasia!"

* * *

"Dan _dua_? Bukannya ada tiga orang—"

Shun hanya tertawa, meninggalkan Kai di belakang punggungnya.

* * *

Ketika ia sampai di puncak tangga, ia menemukan sebuah kompleks kuil yang begitu bersih dan asri. Pohon-pohon di sekeliling bangunan utama kuil berhasil menghalau teriknya mentari musim panas, namun tetap membiarkan sinarnya leluasa masuk. Jalanan berlapis batu terbentang hingga ke depan altar utama. Kuil yang indah, hanya saja sepi peziarah.

Musim semi hingga musim panas biasanya menjadi puncak kegiatan peziarah yang singgah di Kyoto, dimana sebagian besar di antara mereka biasanya datang dengan niat untuk mengunjungi kuil-kuil di kota itu. Sekalipun tidak lagi menjadi ibukota kekaisaran sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, Kyoto masih menjadi tujuan utama bagi mereka yang ingin memanjatkan doa dan permohonan kepada para Dewa dan Dewi, serta masih dianggap sebagai tempat yang sakral dibandingkan dengan Edo—kini namanya _Tokyo_ , Kai berulang kali mengingatkan dirinya sendiri—yang awalnya lebih dikenal sebagai ibukota keshogunan.

Karena itu, Kai heran bukan kepalang melihat kuil sebesar dan seindah ini sepi peziarah.

'Apa akibat dari rumor itu benar-benar seburuk ini?' tanya Kai dalam hati, sementara kakinya melangkah di atas jalanan batu. Mata beriris biru lautnya menangkap sosok pemuda yang tengah menyapu dedaunan yang jatuh di salah satu sudut halaman kuil, mengenakan kimono sederhana dan _haori_ tebal di tubuhnya.

Tunggu, bukankah agak aneh melihat seseorang mengenakan _haori_ setebal itu di tengah musim panas?

"Yoru!"

Suara seseorang berteriak panik terdengar dari arah kuil. Pemuda yang tengah menyapu itu mendongakkan wajahnya. Senyum yang begitu indah terukir di wajah yang, menurut Kai, tampak terlalu pucat.

"A-Ah, You...!"

Pemuda berambut sewarna api itu menghampiri sang pemuda berambut gelap. Ekpresinya tampak begitu khawatir, sekalipun Kai tak tahu apa yang harus dikhawatirkan dari seseorang yang hanya sedang menyapu daun-daun kering di halaman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Nada suara yang meninggi dari sang pemuda membuat Rui berjengit seperti anak kucing yang terkejut. "Sudah kubilang, kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa! Harusnya kau beristirahat saja!"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Yoru itu hanya menggeleng pelan, lalu tersenyum.

"Tidak apa-apa. Ini hanya pekerjaan ringan, You," katanya. "Aku hanya ingin sedikit membantu kalian, tidak enak rasanya kalau aku hanya menumpang tanpa melakukan apapun."

"Tapi kau sedang sakit!" Lengan kuat pemuda bernama You itu mengambil sapu dari genggaman Yoru. "Kau ingat apa kata tabib itu, 'kan? Kau harus istirahat!"

"Itu minggu lalu, You. Aku sudah lebih baik sekarang—"

Tak sempat mengakhiri kalimatnya sendiri, Yoru terbatuk keras nyaris tanpa henti. Kai terbelalak melihat tubuh itu membungkuk, seakan tak sanggup menahan beban tubuhnya, sementara udara semakin sulit ia raih. Shun di sampingnya tampak terhenyak, sementara Iku dan Rui berlindung di balik punggungnya.

"Yoru?!" Suara panik sang pemuda bernama You itu membuat mereka semua tersadar. Dengan cepat, Kai menghampiri keduanya.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya khawatir. "Apa kau perlu bantuan membawanya masuk?"

You seketika mendongak, menatap orang-orang asing yang berada di hadapannya. Mulutnya terbuka, tampak hendak melontarkan pertanyaan, namun terhenti karena suara batuk yang terdengar makin membuatnya ngeri. Beruntung tak lama setelah itu, batuk itu terhenti...

...hanya untuk digantikan darah yang kini tampak berceceran di telapak tangan gemetar sang pemuda berwajah pucat.

Kai bohong jika ia mengatakan ia tak terkejut.

Shun, yang entah sejak kapan berdiri di samping Yoru, mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan Yoru yang gemetar. Tanpa ragu ia meraihnya, lalu membersihkan darah di sana perlahan dengan sapu tangan dari saku pakaiannya. Ia membentangkan dan membalik sapu tangan itu, lalu menggunakannya kembali untuk membersihkan bibir sang pemuda, mengusapkannya perlahan. Lagi-lagi, tanpa sedikitpun rasa ragu dalam gerakannya, meskipun Kai yakin penyakit yang diderita pemuda itu bukan penyakit biasa.

"T-Tuan...?" Suara parau Yoru terdengar, dibalas dengan senyum lembut Shun.

"Shh, tidak apa-apa," katanya menenangkan. Iris kebiruan Yoru balas menatap bingung, bercampur malu. Shun lalu mendongak, menatap pemuda yang tengah menopang Yoru yang menatapnya sangsi, seakan mempertanyakan maksud di balik perhatian sang orang asing.

"Siapa kalian?" tanyanya sengit, sebelum melanjutkan, "Apa yang kalian cari di tempat ini?"

You menatap curiga, terutama pada Shun yang tetap tersenyum sekalipun seseorang baru saja membatukkan darah dari mulutnya tepat di hadapan matanya.

"Namaku Shimotsuki Shun, dan aku datang untuk menemui kalian, Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru."

* * *

Kai mengikuti langkah kaki pemuda di hadapannya, masuk lebih dalam ke kompleks kuil yang sepi. You tampak tengah menggendong Yoru di kedua lengannya. Ia bersikeras mengatakan kalau Yoru terlalu lemah, bahkan untuk berjalan kembali ke kediaman mereka yang terletak di bagian belakang kuil. Yoru berulang kali menolak, tapi suaranya yang parau dan batuk yang sesekali terdengar membuat You menulikan diri.

Ia juga masih bisa merasakan pandangan curiga You padanya dan Shun, juga pada Iku dan Rui yang setia berlindung di balik punggungnya, sekalipun pemuda itu mempersilakan mereka untuk bertamu ke rumahnya.

Tentu saja ia tak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan You. Dengan semua desas-desus liar yang beredar tentang kuil ini—terutama tentangnya, Yoru, dan keluarga mereka—sudah sewajarnya ia bersikap lebih hati-hati ketika menerima kunjungan orang asing.

Ketika mereka tiba di depan bangunan yang Kai prediksi adalah tempat tinggal mereka, ia melihat seorang pria berpakaian layaknya seorang pendeta kuil menunggu mereka. Pria itu menghampiri mereka begitu melihat Yoru terkulai lemas di pangkuan You.

"Yoru!" Suara sang pendeta terdengar, tangannya menyentuh kening sang pemuda berambut hitam yang basah oleh keringat dingin lalu mengusap wajah yang pucat pasi itu perlahan. "Kami mencarimu kemana-mana, kau dari mana?"

"Si bodoh ini," You berdecak kesal, dibalas senyum rikuh Yoru, "Aku menemukannya sedang menyapu halaman depan kuil."

Sang pendeta terbelalak, sebelum kemudian menatap Yoru tak percaya. "Apa itu benar?"

Yoru terdiam sejenak, lalu mengangguk kecil dan menunduk bersalah. Pendeta itu menghela napas singkat.

"Yoru, sudah kami katakan tidak perlu membantu kami mengurus kuil, bukan?" Pria itu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada You—juga pada Shun, Kai, Iku, dan Rui di belakang sang adik. "You, segera bawa Yoru ke kamarnya, dan... siapa kalian?"

"A-Ah..." Kai menggaruk tengkuknya rikuh. "Kami datang—atau lebih tepatnya, Shun—datang untuk menemui Haduki You dan Nagatsuki Yoru... bukan begitu?" Kai melirik Shun yang hanya tersenyum. Senyuman itu tampak semakin mengembang bersamaan dengan seorang lagi pria muncul dari balik pintu.

"Ada apa ini?" Suara yang terdengar tenang namun dalam menarik perhatian mereka. Seorang pria yang sama-sama mengenakan pakaian pendeta tampak berdiri tenang di ambang pintu. Ia tampak lebih tua dan serius dari You dan pendeta lainnya, sekaligus mengundang rasa hormat kedua pemuda itu.

"A-Ah, _Aniki_. Kami baru saja menemukan Yoru." Sang pendeta yang lebih muda berkata. "You menemukannya sedang menyapu di halaman, dan... sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu."

Sang pria mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kai, Shun, juga Iku dan Rui, seakan menelisik. Kai menelan ludah, tak bisa berkutik di bawah tatapan tajam sang pendeta.

Entah berapa lama waktu berlalu hingga akhirnya anggukan kecil terlihat. Pendeta itu berbalik, sembari menunjuk ke arah pintu.

"Silakan masuk, tidak baik membicarakan hal penting di beranda," ucapnya dengan ketenangan yang tak bisa Kai pahami. Seakan hanya dengan sekali pandang, pendeta itu bisa mengerti segalanya. "Tooru, siapkan teh. You dan Yoru, ikut kami ke ruang tengah."

* * *

Ruang tengah rumah keluarga pendeta itu tampak sederhana, hanya ada meja rendah dan beberapa bantal duduk, lalu dihiasi altar kecil di sudut ruangan. Kai mengenalinya sebagai altar tempat mendoakan anggota keluarga yang sudah meninggal dunia. Mungkin untuk kedua orang tua kakak-beradik Haduki, pikirnya, karena ia tak melihat sosok maupun jejak orang tua mereka selama ia memperhatikan setiap sudut kuil itu.

Haduki Tooru baru saja meletakkan gelas tembikar berisi teh di hadapan Kai, orang terakhir yang menerimanya dari delapan orang yang duduk melingkari meja rendah di tengah ruangan. Kedua matanya menangkap You yang membantu Yoru meminum tehnya, memegangi gelasnya karena tangan Yoru masih tampak terlalu gemetar, berbisik pada pemuda itu kalau ia butuh banyak minum setelah batuk-batuk kerasnya beberapa saat lalu. Shun tampak meminumnya dengan tenang. Sementara Iku mengingatkan Rui untuk meniup tehnya terlebih dulu, masih terlalu panas untuk lidah Rui yang lebih mirip lidah seekor kucing. Di hadapannya dan Shun, Haduki Sou duduk dengan tenang, kedua tangan terlipat menatap intens pada dirinya dan Shun.

Kai tak yakin apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, dan apa maksud Shun datang jauh-jauh ke kuil yang sepi seperti ini. Ia hanya bisa menunggu Shun selesai menikmati tehnya dan menjelaskan maksud kedatangan mereka. Ia bisa melihat You duduk di sisi lain meja dengan tatapan tak sabar bercampur tak mengerti, seakan tengah menunggu jawaban, terutama karena Shun mengatakan kalau ia datang untuk menemuinya dan Yoru.

"Shun," Kai berbisik kepada Shun di sampingnya, menyikut pinggang ramping pemuda itu sedikit keras. "Cepat sedikit! Apa kau tak sadar bagaimana cara mereka memandangi kita sedari tadi?!"

Shun hanya tersenyum di balik gelas tembikar, masih menyesap tehnya dengan tenang. Baru beberapa saat kemudian, ia bersedia meletakkan kembali gelas itu ke atas meja.

"Ah, tehnya enak sekali. Terima kasih banyak," ucapnya pada Tooru, yang hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Jadi," You melipat tangannya di depan dada, menatap Shun tajam penuh sangsi. "Kau bilang kau datang ke tempat ini untuk menemuiku dan Yoru. Apa kau juga mau mencaci kami?"

"You!" Tooru menegur sang adik, mengundang decak kesal si pemuda berambut sewarna api. "Maafkan aku, adik kami tidak bermaksud buruk."

"Tidak apa-apa, saya mengerti. Dengan rumor buruk yang beredar mengenai You dan Yoru, saya tidak heran kalau You curiga pada kami." Kai berusaha membuat situasi lebih mencair. Namun tetap saja You masih tampak tak senang pada mereka, sementara Sou masih menatap mereka tajam.

Uh, ia merasa tatapan itu bisa saja membunuhnya.

"Shimotsuki- _dono_ ," suara penuh wibawa dari sang kakak tertua membuat Kai terlonjak kaget. "Apa maksud kedatangan Anda ke kuil kami ini?"

Shun tersenyum, menaruh kedua tangannya di pangkuan, membalas tatapan sang kakak tertua.

"Aku sudah mendengar banyak mengenai kedua adik Anda," ujar Shun memulai. "Sesuatu memberi tahuku untuk datang ke kuil ini, dan menyembuhkan Yoru."

Mendengar itu, ketiga bersaudara Haduki dan Yoru seketika menatap Shun. Kai bisa melihat keempat pasang mata itu menatap Shun lekat, bukan hanya dengan rasa tak percaya, namun juga dengan secercah harapan yang membuncah. Seakan setelah sekian lama berjuang, sekian lama bertahan, mereka bisa menemukan jawaban yang mereka cari. Dan Kai bisa melihat mata You adalah yang paling besar menyimpan harapan itu.

"M-Menyembuhkan Yoru?!" Tooru menatap Shun penuh harap. "Shimotsuki- _dono_ , apa Anda serius? Bahkan para tabib yang pernah menangani Yoru pun sudah menyerah. Tabib kami saat ini hanya mampu membuat penyakit Yoru tak terlalu sering kambuh, tidak bisa benar-benar menyembuhkannya. Apa Anda benar-benar—"

Shun mengangguk tenang, masih dengan senyum yang sama terulas di bibirnya.

"Cara saya menyembuhkan Yoru memang tidak bisa dibilang sama dengan cara para tabib menyembuhkan penyakit. Cara saya menyembuhkan Yoru akan... sedikit berbeda."

Kai seketika tersentak, menoleh kepada Shun cepat. Kali ini gilirannya yang menatap Shun tak percaya.

Ia kini paham apa maksud Shun datang ke tempat ini.

"S-Shun..." Kai tergagap. "Maksudmu, kau akan..."

Senyuman Shun padanya membuatnya bergidik. Dugaannya terbukti.

"Saya bisa menyembuhkan Yoru," Shun berkata lagi, "dengan bayaran, ia tak akan bisa lagi merasakan sakit, dan tak akan bisa mati."

Seisi ruangan kini hening. Hening yang begitu pekat hingga Kai merasa tercekik dibuatnya.

"'Tak bisa mati'...? Maksud Anda... Yoru akan hidup selamanya?" Tooru berkata pelan, sangat pelan, seakan ia tengah mencerna segalanya.

"Benar," jawab Shun ringan, seakan tengah menjelaskan kalau langit itu biru pada seorang anak kecil.

"HAH?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" You menggebrak meja marah. Ia menuding Shun geram, sementara Yoru di sampingnya berusaha menenangkannya. "Apa karena kami tampak seperti orang yang putus asa, kau berpikir bisa mempermainkan kami?! Jangan bercanda!"

"You, tenanglah!" Yoru meraih lengan You, berusaha menurunkannya namun tak berhasil.

"Apakah aku terlihat seperti sedang bercanda, You?" Shun balas menatap You, kali ini tanpa senyum di bibir, nada bicaranya berubah sedingin desir angin di bulan keduabelas.

"Sejauh yang aku tahu, hanya para dewa yang bisa hidup selamanya! Sementara kau, apa kau gila?!" You terus berteriak pada Shun yang tampak tetap tenang.

"Apa menurutmu aku gila?" Shun balik bertanya, membuat kedut di pelipis You makin kentara.

"Mendengar jawabanmu tadi?! Ya, aku pikir kau orang gila!"

"You." Sou yang sedari tadi terdiam kali ini turut angkat bicara. "Duduk."

You menatap sang kakak sulung tak percaya, sebelum kemudian duduk kembali setelah berkali-kali dibujuk Yoru.

"Shimotsuki- _dono_ ," Sou kembali berbicara. "Saya harap Anda bisa menjelaskan apa maksud Anda dengan membuat Yoru tak bisa mati."

Tatapan itu, pikir Kai dalam hati. Tatapan Sou yang tajam kembali terarah pada Shun, menelisik setiap gurat dan mimik wajah sang pemuda Shimotsuki, berusaha mencari makna dari ucapannya.

"Maksud saya sama dengan apa yang saya ucapkan," balas Shun tenang. "Saya bisa menyembuhkan Yoru, dengan membuatnya hidup selamanya. Yoru memiliki kekuatan yang besar, dan saya tahu Yoru bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu untuk sesuatu yang baik. Mulai hari ini, hingga selamanya."

"T-Tapi," Yoru membuka suara, masih dengan suara yang kentara terdengar parau. "Apakah itu mungkin... Shimotsuki- _sama_...?"

Shun tersenyum kembali. "Ya, Yoru. Aku bisa melakukannya."

Sou masih menatap Shun lekat, sementara pemuda itu tampak sama sekali tak terusik.

"T-Tapi kalau begitu... Kalau benar aku bisa sembuh dan hidup selamanya..." Yoru mencicit, tampak ragu bercampur takut. "Apakah itu artinya... aku harus berpisah dengan You...? Dengan Sou- _niisan_ dan Tooru- _niisan_...? You akan mati, sementara aku..."

"Hm..." Shun bergumam pelan, tampak seperti tengah berpikir. "Tentunya seseorang yang tak memiliki kekuatan itu suatu hari pasti akan mati..."

Mendengar itu, wajah Yoru seketika memucat. Pemuda itu tampak panik, napasnya tercekat.

"A-Aku tidak akan meninggalkan You! Kalaupun aku harus mati, aku tidak ingin melihat You mati sementara aku hidup—aku tidak bisa!"

"Yoru, aku mengerti. Jauh sebelum aku mencapai tempat ini, aku mengerti kalian berdua tidak bisa terpisahkan." Shun berkata dengan tenang. "Namun, tidak ada cara lain untuk menyembuhkanmu."

"A-Aku tidak bisa, maafkan aku—"

"Cukup!" You meninju meja rendah keras, membuat Rui yang tadi tertidur di samping Iku terlonjak dan napas Yoru tercekat demikian keras hingga Kai khawatir mendengarnya. You kemudian bangkit, menggendong Yoru yang tampak tergagap panik ke pangkuannya. "Aku muak dengan semua omong kosong ini! Ayo, Yoru! Lebih baik kita kembali ke kamarmu, kau butuh istirahat!"

"Y-You! Tunggu dulu!" Yoru berusaha memberontak dari dekapan You, namun tetap tak bisa melepaskan diri.

Bersama derap langkah penuh kemarahan, You menggendong Yoru kembali ke kamarnya. Meninggalkan seisi ruangan yang tengah menahan napas.

* * *

"Sejak awal, aku tahu mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama." Haduki Sou, sang kakak sulung, memulai percakapan. Malam semakin larut, suasana mulai tenang setelah teriakan penuh kemarahan You yang terjadi beberapa saat lalu. Sang pendeta meminum tehnya dengan tenang, sementara sang adik di sampingnya mulai menjelaskan.

"Sejak kecil, mereka selalu bersama. Saat kedua orang tua Yoru meninggal dunia, aku, kakak, dan adikku tak segan meminta Yoru untuk tinggal bersama kami. Keluarga Nagatsuki sudah kami anggap sebagai keluarga kami sendiri," tambah Haduki Tooru, putra kedua keluarga itu. "Karena itu kami juga tak segan merawat Yoru yang sakit keras. Seluruh keluarganya meninggal karena penyakit yang sama. Awalnya hanya batuk biasa yang kemudian semakin parah seiring berjalannya waktu, hingga mulut mereka mengeluarkan darah..."

"Hal yang sama yang kutemukan juga pada Okita- _kun_." Shun menatap sedih pada permukaan teh hangat dalam gelas yang ia genggam. Kai menoleh cepat.

"Kau pernah bertemu Okita—"

" _Shh_ , Kai..." Shun menghentikannya bahkan sebelum ia selesai bertanya. Kai bungkam seketika.

"Desas-desus di kota mengatakan keluarganya dikutuk, karena Yoru berhubungan dengan adik kami." Tooru melanjutkan, lalu tertawa pelan sembari mengedikkan bahu. "Karena desas-desus itu pula, kuil kami tidak banyak dikunjungi orang saat ini."

"Cinta tidak mengenal siapa yang dianugerahinya, dan cinta adalah anugerah dari Dewa" Sou meletakkan gelas tehnya di atas meja, menatap serius bercampur sangsi para tamunya. "Jika mereka memang tidak dapat mengerti hal tersebut, saya tidak keberatan kalau mereka tidak datang lagi ke kuil ini."

"Kakak!" Tooru menegur pelan, sebelum kembali menoleh pada para tamunya. "Maafkan kakakku."

"Tidak apa-apa, Haduki - _san_. Saya mengerti, saya yakin kakak Anda hanya ingin melindungi keluarga Anda," ujar Kai menenangkan, yang dibalas senyum tipis dari sang pendeta yang lebih tua dan senyum canggung dari adiknya. Dan sungguh, ia mengerti betul rasanya menjadi seorang kakak yang ingin melindungi adik-adiknya.

"Lalu, apa yang Anda lihat, Shimotsuki- _dono_?" tanya Sou singkat, kali ini tatapannya terarah pada Shun yang duduk di samping Kai.

Suasana tegang meliputi ruangan. Kai diam-diam melirik pemuda di sampingnya, yang tampaknya akan selalu tenang tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Menurut Haduki- _san_ , apa yang saya lihat?" Shun balas bertanya. Sou tampak tak beriak.

"Meskipun saya masih sangat muda, apalagi jika dibandingkan dengan Anda, saya tetaplah seorang pendeta." Sou menjawab dengan tenang. Kai terhenyak, begitu juga dengan Iku yang sedari tadi duduk bersandar ke dinding, memilih diam menemani Rui yang tertidur pulas bersandar di bahunya.

Pendeta ini... mengetahui siapa Shun sebenarnya?

"Shun—"

Pemuda Shimotsuki itu mengangkat tangannya, menghentikan Kai yang seperti akan segera melompat ke sisi lain meja demi melindungi rahasianya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Kai," Shun berkata menenangkan. Tangannya menyentuh lembut lengan Kai, menghentikannya begitu saja. "Silakan lanjutkan, Haduki- _san_."

"Seperti yang saya katakan tadi, meskipun saya masih jauh lebih muda dibandingkan Anda, saya tetap seorang pendeta." Pendeta itu berkata dengan tenang, seakan tak terpengaruh dengan reaksi para tamunya. "Saya dapat merasakan kalau Anda bukan manusia biasa—Anda adalah sesuatu yang lebih mirip dewa dibandingkan manusia. Begitu juga dengan dua anak lelaki di belakang Anda."

Kai menoleh pada Shun yang tetap duduk tenang, seakan sama sekali tak khawatir kalau fakta mengejutkan itu dibeberkan begitu saja seperti tengah membicarakan cuaca malam itu.

"Dan saya tahu, Anda dapat menyelamatkan Yoru. Juga You." Ia melanjutkan. "Takdir You dan Yoru sejak awal selalu terikat, berkaitan erat. Dengan menyelamatkan Yoru, You juga akan terselamatkan."

"Tapi _Aniki_ ," Tooru menyela. "Membuat Yoru hidup selamanya... apakah itu hal yang mungkin terjadi?"

Hening menguasai udara sesaat, sebelum kemudian Shun mengembangkan senyum simpul.

"Kalau begitu, izinkan saya menjelaskan beberapa hal sebelum kita mengunjungi You dan Yoru." Shun meletakkan kedua tangannya di pangkuan, menatap kedua pendeta di hadapannya serius.

Kai tanpa sadar turut menegakkan diri. Ini akan menjadi pembicaraan yang panjang.

* * *

Malam mulai larut ketika Kai dan Shun mengikuti langkah kedua putra tertua Keluarga Haduki menuju kamar tidur Yoru. _Shoji_ digeser perlahan, memastikan agar penghuninya tak terbangun jika mereka telah dibuai mimpi.

"Ah, selamat malam." Suara lembut pemuda penghuni kamar terdengar, membuat keempat pria itu menoleh padanya. Yoru tersenyum ramah pada mereka, membuat Kai tak bisa menahan senyuman untuk turut terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat malam, Yoru." Senyum simpul Shun terkembang, sementara sang pemuda memasuki ruangan. Kai dan kedua pendeta mengekor di belakangnya, disusul Iku dan Rui yang tampak masih mengantuk namun memaksa untuk ikut mengunjungi Yoru.

Di bawah temaram bulan, Kai melihat wajah Yoru tampak semakin pucat. Tubuhnya, tak lagi mengenakan _haori_ tebal, tampak kurus dalam balutan _kimono_ tipis, seakan penyakit yang dideritanya telah habis menggerogoti seluruh energi kehidupannya. Ia duduk tenang di atas _futon_ , kakinya terkubur dalam selimut tebal. Sementara di atas pangkuannya, kepala You bersandar, pemuda itu tampak tertidur pulas. Tangan yang petang tadi berlumur darah kini mengusap pelan rambut sang pemuda yang sudah terlelap.

"Silakan duduk," Yoru berkata perlahan. Ia lalu tersenyum canggung. "Maafkan aku, tapi You sudah tertidur jadi..."

"Tidak apa. Tenang saja, Yoru." Shun duduk di samping Yoru, menghadap sang pemuda yang tampak masih canggung dengan kondisinya yang kurang pantas untuk menerima tamu. "Sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Yoru hanya bisa mengangguk pelan, terlalu canggung bahkan untuk membuka mulut meskipun ia masih mampu tersenyum sopan. Shun tampak tak keberatan dengan balasan itu.

"Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu malam untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini, tapi kita tidak punya banyak waktu." Shun kembali berbicara, kali ini benar-benar tampak serius. Kai seketika teringat dengan raut wajah yang sama yang muncul tatkala Shun pertama kali bertemu dengan Iku dan Rui, tubuh Rui mendingin di gendongannya.

Mendengar itu, punggung Yoru menegak dan pundaknya tampak menegang. Matanya tampak kebingungan harus menumpukan pandangan ke arah mana—yang pasti kemanapun selain ke arah Shun. Ia tampak kebingungan bercampur panik.

"Shh, Yoru. Yoru," Shun meraih tangan yang kini berkeringat dingin, menggenggamnya lembut. "Yoru, tenang. Tidak apa-apa."

Shun terus berbisik pada pemuda itu hingga ia kembali tenang. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Anak pintar," puji Shun singkat, satu tangannya yang bebas mengelus rambut Yoru perlahan. Wajah Yoru memerah, tampak malu, sebelum kemudian menggumamkan kata maaf yang dibalas senyuman oleh Shun.

"S-Shimotsuki- _sama_ —"

"Shun saja cukup," sela Shun, masih dengan senyum tenang yang sama. Yoru mengangguk canggung.

"S-Shun- _sama_ , sebelumnya... aku sangat senang dan berterima kasih karena Shun- _sama_ mau datang kemari dan menyembuhkanku." Yoru menunduk sembari tersenyum malu. "Dengan banyaknya orang yang membicarakan tentangku dan You di luar sana, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka seseorang seperti Shun- _sama_ mau repot-repot membantuku."

Yoru berhenti sejenak, kedua matanya menatap teduh pada You yang masih tertidur. Ia lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi... aku tidak ingin meninggalkan You sendirian. Aku tidak ingin hidup selamanya hanya untuk melihat You menua lalu meninggal, sementara aku..."

Yoru terdiam, namun dari suara dalam kalimat terakhirnya, Kai tahu pemuda itu tengah berusaha keras untuk tidak menangis.

"Yoru," ucap Shun menenangkan, sembari satu tangannya mengusap perlahan punggung ringkih pemuda itu. "Aku mengerti ketakutanmu, tapi sepertinya kau sudah salah paham."

Yoru mendongakkan kepalanya, matanya yang basah menatap ke arah Shun penuh tanya.

"M-Maksud Anda...?" tanyanya, terdengar mencicit.

Shun tersenyum simpul. "Hmm... Bagaimana kalau kita bangunkan You juga? Karena ini juga ada hubungannya dengan You."

Yoru mengangguk pelan. Tangannya yang terlepas dari genggaman Shun menyentuh rambut You, mengelusnya lembut lalu menangkup kedua pipi You dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"You," Yoru berkata lembut di telinga pemuda berambut merah itu. "You, ayo bangun."

Setelah beberapa kali Yoru memanggil nama kekasihnya itu, You mulai menggeliat di pangkuan Yoru, lalu terbangun. Yoru mengulas senyum indah saat matanya bertemu dengan mata You yang masih digelayuti kantuk. Kai tertegun melihatnya.

Apakah Shun benar-benar tega memisahkan mereka berdua oleh maut?

"Hmm...? Yoru...?" You mengerjapkan matanya. "Apa ini sudah pagi?"

Yoru menggeleng pelan, masih tersenyum namun kali ini tampak terlihat sedikit gugup. "Belum You, tapi... uhm, Shun- _sama_ ingin berbicara dengan kita berdua."

Mendengar nama Shun disebut, You terlonjak dari posisinya lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada seisi kamar Yoru, menemukan delapan orang lain duduk mengelilingi mereka.

"Wh—Kenapa kau tak membangunkanku dari tadi, Yoru?!" You menatap Yoru tak percaya.

"Tadi kau tidur pulas sekali, aku jadi tak tega membangunkan..." jawabnya pelan. You menggerutu pelan, merapikan sedikit pakaian dan rambutnya yang berantakan, sebelum kemudian duduk menghadap Shun di samping Yoru. Pemuda berambut merah itu lalu malah mengerang kesal.

"Hentikan senyumanmu. Itu terlihat menyebalkan," gerutu You melihat senyum yang sama masih terulas di bibir Shun. Kai mau tak mau tersenyum rikuh, sementara Tooru menyikut sang adik bungsu agar ia bertingkah sedikit lebih sopan pada orang yang bersedia membantunya.

Shun tak mengatakan apapun. Putra Shimotsuki itu hanya duduk tenang di tempatnya, tersenyum seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Kai bersumpah ia melihat urat kesabaran You benar-benar putus saat itu juga.

"Haah... Kau dengar baik-baik ya, Shimotsuki—"

"You," tangan Yoru menghentikan You yang tampak siap menyerang pemuda berambut keperakan itu dan meninju wajah rupawannya. "Jangan seperti itu. Maafkan You, Shun- _sama_..."

Shun menggeleng pelan, masih dengan senyum yang You sebut 'menyebalkan' itu. "Tidak apa-apa, Yoru."

"Um... Soal tawaran Shun- _sama_ untuk... hidup selamanya agar penyakit ini bisa sembuh..." Yoru menyebutkannya seakan ia masih tak bisa mempercayainya, "Aku sudah berbicara dengan You, dan kami setuju untuk menolak tawaran Anda."

Kai menunggu Shun mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi _makhluk itu_ , Kai menoleh dengan tatapan lelah, masih juga diam seribu bahasa.

"Aku sudah mengatakannya sebelumnya, tapi... aku tak bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa You, apalagi kalau aku harus hidup selamanya..." Yoru memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung ke mata beriris cerah milik Shun.

Namun ia masih diam mendengarkan, bibir tertutup dengan senyum terulas, tak mengatakan apapun.

You kali ini naik pitam.

"Kau dengar, 'kan?!" You bangkit dari posisi duduknya, kali ini gagal ditahan Yoru yang lebih lemah darinya. "Aku tahu mungkin Yoru tak akan bisa sembuh jika bukan dengan cara ini, tapi aku tak ingin meninggalkannya seorang diri di dunia ini, begitu juga dengan Yoru!" Suara pemuda itu berubah serak, tatapannya nyalang dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Kalaupun Yoru harus mati, aku akan ikut mati bersamanya!"

Yoru mendongak, tak mengatakan apapun, namun Kai bisa melihat pemuda itu juga nyaris menangis lagi.

"Aku terlalu mencintainya untuk meninggalkannya hidup sendirian selamanya! Lebih baik aku mati saja daripada aku mati mengetahui ia akan hidup menderita!"

Kai tak pernah mendengar pernyataan cinta sekuat ini sebelumnya.

Ah, ia yakin pipinya memerah sekarang. Ia tak seharusnya mendengarkan hal seperti ini, _seandainya saja Shun tak terus membisu seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang_.

"Eh?" Shun akhirnya membuka suara, _puja Tsukuyomi_. "Aku tidak mengatakan kalau hanya Yoru yang akan kubuat mampu hidup selamanya."

Hening melanda. Suara jangkrik di luar kuil terdengar memekakkan. You terdiam, begitu juga Yoru.

"EH?"

Kai menghela napas keras, kepalanya mendadak pening. Sou tetap duduk tenang di tempatnya, sementara Tooru menepuk keningnya. Iku tertawa rikuh, sementara Rui hanya terdiam seakan baginya semuanya sudah jelas.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang kalau aku _hanya_ akan mengubah Yoru seorang, tapi tampaknya kalian berdua tak pernah memberiku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan." Shun tersenyum bak seorang anak kecil yang begitu polos. You ternganga, sementara Yoru segera saja tersipu menyadari kesalahannya.

"You, duduk. Biarkan Shimotsuki- _dono_ menjelaskannya dulu." Tooru menggeram memperingatkan. Sang adik kemudian duduk dengan rikuh di posisinya semula.

"Sejak awal aku datang ke kuil ini mengetahui kalau aku akan bertemu dengan kalian berdua, dan pulang dengan membawa serta kalian berdua." Shun membuka penjelasannya, matanya menatap lurus ke arah kedua pemuda yang duduk malu di hadapannya. "Sejak awal, penawaran ini bukan hanya untuk Yoru—ah, aku bahkan tidak yakin kalau aku bisa mengatakannya sebagai sebuah 'tawaran'..."

"Shun," Kai menghela napas lagi. "Segera ke intinya."

"Ah, Kai, tidak sabaran..." Shun tertawa pelan. "Sejak awal, kalian berdua memang istimewa. Sama istimewanya seperti Iku dan Rui." Matanya mengarah pada kedua anak lelaki yang duduk di belakangnya. "Kalian berdua tidak akan bisa dipisahkan, bahkan oleh maut sekalipun."

"Tapi Shun memilih untuk menjadi dramatis dan tidak mengatakan langsung ke intinya." Kai mendelik, lelah dengan semua ini. Shun lagi-lagi hanya tertawa.

"Tapi kita jadi bisa melihat bagaimana You dan Yoru saling mencintai satu sama lain, bukankah itu hal yang indah?" Shun tersenyum manis, sementara You dan Yoru merona hingga ke telinga.

"Sejak awal, aku tahu mereka memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu bersama." Sou mengulangi kata-katanya, memandang kedua adiknya itu dengan tatapan yang sedikit lebih lembut dari biasanya. "Sekalipun itu artinya kami harus merelakan mereka pergi, selama itu demi kebaikan mereka, kami percaya itu sudah menjadi takdir mereka."

"T-Tunggu dulu!" You menyela. "Apa maksudmu, _Aniki_?"

"Kami sudah membicarakan ini dengan Shimotsuki- _dono_ , dan kami setuju dengan tawaran kalian berdua tidak lagi menjadi manusia, kalian akan tinggal bersama dengan Keluarga Shimotsuki. Kalian akan menjadi bagian dari mereka, melindungi dan memberkati tanah ini dengan kekuatan kalian." Tooru menjelaskan, lalu senyumnya berubah getir. "Setelah itu, Shimotsuki- _dono_ akan membuat kami berdua, dan semua orang yang kalian kenal, melupakan kalian."

"Tidak ada cara lain. Hanya ini cara yang bisa menyembuhkan Yoru." Sou berkata dengan tegas, sebelum You sempat mengatakan apapun. "Kau tahu kalau tabib itu hanya bisa menahan Yoru agar bisa hidup lebih lama, bukan menyembuhkannya."

"T-Tapi—" Yoru terisak lagi. Tooru tersenyum lembut, sementara Sou menggeleng pelan.

"Kami akan baik-baik saja," ucap Sou. Tooru mengangguk.

"Ketika kalian senggang, berkunjunglah ke kuil ini. Setelah sepuluh tahun, seratus tahun, atau seribu tahun sekalipun..." Tooru tertawa, menyembunyikan suaranya yang mulai parau. "...kuil ini akan tetap menyambut kalian."

Yoru tak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Ia membenamkan wajahnya ke lengan You dan mulai terisak keras. Sementara You berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tak menangis, tangannya merengkuh Yoru yang gemetar ke dalam pelukannya.

Kai menutup matanya, tak ingin melihat lebih jauh. Tak peduli berapa kali pun ia melihat ini terjadi, perpisahan tetap saja terasa menyakitkan.

* * *

Fajar menyingsing ketika mereka berenam meniti langkah terakhir menuju _torii_ di depan kuil. Semburat kemerahan mewarnai langit, sementara hening menggantung berat.

Kai tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sejak You dan Yoru berdiri mematung di sana, memandangi kuil tempat mereka dibesarkan untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kedua pemuda itu lekat berada di samping satu sama lain, lengan You menggamit pinggang Yoru erat ke sisinya, sementara Yoru menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada You. Air mata Yoru belum juga kering, sementara wajah You tampak sudah demikian lelah.

Upacara yang sama yang dilakukan Shun pada Iku dan Rui sudah selesai dilakukan semalam, disaksikan langsung oleh kedua kakak You dengan tatapan takjub. Setelahnya, Shun membuat kedua kakak tertua keluarga Haduki itu tertidur. Setelah mereka tersadar, mereka tak akan lagi mengingat siapa You dan Yoru. Tak ingin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana kedua kakak mereka tak lagi mengenali mereka, You dan Yoru meminta untuk segera pergi dari kuil itu. Shun hanya tersenyum memahami.

Namun disinilah mereka, berdiri memandangi rumah mereka, seakan tak rela harus meninggalkan Sou dan Tooru untuk selamanya.

Kai tak sampai hati untuk mengatakan kalau dua kereta kuda dari rumah Shimotsuki sudah menanti mereka sejak dini hari, siap membawa mereka pergi.

"Kai," Suara Shun memanggilnya lembut. Kai menoleh tanpa kata. "Tak baik membiarkan mereka berada di sini lebih lama."

Kai masih terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian mengangguk. Shun melempar senyum tipis.

"Aku akan menunggu di kereta kuda, dengan Rui dan Iku. Biarkan satu kereta kuda lagi hanya diisi mereka berdua." Shun berjalan meninggalkan pemuda berambut kecokelatan itu. "Mereka masih membutuhkan waktu untuk sendirian."

Kai menghela napas pelan. Duka mereka akan memerlukan waktu untuk sembuh. Namun kali ini, bahkan Shun sekalipun tak akan bisa membantu mereka.

Kai memberanikan diri menghampiri mereka, lalu berbicara dengan nada selembut mungkin.

"You, Yoru." Ia memanggilnya, tersenyum menenangkan saat keduanya menatap Kai penuh keraguan. "Kereta kuda sudah menunggu, ayo berangkat?"

Bersamaan dengan deru langkah kaki kuda dan roda kayu di jalanan berbatu, bunyi bel kuil pertama di pagi itu berdentang membelah sunyi, mengantar You dan Yoru menuju hidup mereka yang baru.

* * *

"Shun,"

Kai memanggil pemuda di sampingnya pelan. Saat itu adalah akhir bulan kesepuluh. _Momiji_ sewarna lembayung senja menghiasi halaman kediaman Shimotsuki. Shun menoleh, jemari lentiknya masih mengelus kelinci putih mungil yang tertidur di pangkuannya.

' _Hadiah dari pria di bulan. Ia tuan putri yang selama ini membuatkannya mochi,_ ' kata Shun ketika Kai bertanya. Kai ingat kala itu ia berkacak pinggang lalu menghela napas.

' _Kau tahu, tak sopan menyebut Tsukuyomi-no-Mikoto seperti itu,'_ ia menegur Shun, yang terdiam sejenak sebelum kemudian tertawa puas.

' _Kai hebat!'_ ia tersenyum cerah, memuji Kai yang entah mengapa sedikit tersipu karena pujian itu. _'Kai sekarang sudah bisa mengerti maksudku!'_

"Ya, Kai?"

Kembali dari kenangannya tentang sang ' _Ojou_ ' manis yang kini terlelap di pangkuan keturunan langsung Dewa Tsukuyomi itu, Kai mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoru dan Rui yang baru saja kembali dari pasar. Mereka tampak membawa keranjang bambu berisi sayuran dan buah-buahan segar. Iku segera berlari menghampiri, lalu mengambil alih keranjang itu dari tangan Rui. Rui hendak memprotes, merasa masih mampu membawa keranjang itu ke dapur tanpa bantuan sahabatnya, namun Iku tampak tak ingin mendengar alasan Rui. Mereka lalu saling melempar senyum, kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah.

Namun sorot matanya tidak berada pada kedua anggota termuda Keluarga Shimotsuki itu, melainkan pada dua remaja lainnya.

Di halaman tak jauh dari gerbang, You yang tampak baru saja kembali dari _dojo_ menghampiri Yoru, menawarkan bantuan pada pemuda berambut gelap itu. Yoru hanya tersenyum, membiarkan pemuda berambut merah itu mengambil keranjang besar dari tangannya. Pemuda yang tengah dilatih untuk menjadi _onmyouji_ itu mengelus wajah Yoru, menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut nakal yang menghias paras lembutnya, lalu menatap wajah itu lekat seakan ingin memastikan kalau Yoru baik-baik saja.

Kai paham mengapa pemuda itu sedemikian protektif. Satu bulan belum berlalu sejak Yoru dinyatakan sehat dan mampu beraktivitas seperti biasa, wajar saja jika You khawatir. Namun Yoru hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng, mengatakan kalau ia baik-baik saja dan You tak perlu terlalu cemas.

"Shun," Kai terdiam sejenak, memandangi You yang kini tampak melingkarkan satu lengannya di pinggang Yoru lalu mendekapnya hingga dekat ke dadanya. Pipi Yoru tampak bersemu merah, sebelum kemudian ia tertawa kecil yang dibalas dengan senyum lembut yang jarang terlihat terukir pada wajah You. Ia mendengar Shun bergumam bertanya, tanda ia mendengarkan. "Menurutmu, cinta itu... seperti apa?"

Kalau Shun terkejut dengan pertanyaannya, pemuda itu tak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Ayah dan ibuku adalah cinta yang pertama kukenal," Shun berkata. "Lalu Tsukuyomi- _sama_ pada Amaterasu- _sama_ adalah cinta yang selanjutnya kukenal."

"Meskipun Tsukuyomi- _sama_ diusir ke bulan?" tanya Kai. Shun berdecak geli, lalu tertawa pelan.

"Cinta itu tidak selalu rasional, Kai," jawabnya kemudian. "Dan pertengkaran tidak melulu harus menghentikan cinta."

Kai bergumam pelan, tak memikirkannya lebih jauh. "Lalu, cinta apa lagi yang kau temukan?"

"Sama seperti Kai," jawab Shun sembari menoleh pada Kai. "Aku juga menemukan cinta pada You dan Yoru. Mereka berdua tidak bisa dibilang menyembunyikannya juga, sebetulnya."

Keduanya lalu terkekeh, mengingat saat-saat dimana You bertindak terlalu protektif pada Yoru, juga Yoru yang berulang kali meminta maaf tentang sikap You yang ia rasa berlebihan, yang dibalas dengus kesal You. Terus berulang seperti itu, seperti sepasang burung yang menyanyikan lagu cinta di dahan-dahan pohon.

"Selain itu, aku juga menemukan cinta pada Iku dan Rui—apa itu akan menjadi cinta seperti ayah dan ibuku, Tsukuyomi- _sama_ dan Amaterasu- _sama_ , juga You dan Yoru, atau akan tetap seperti sepasang sahabat yang tak terpisahkan..." Shun tersenyum jenaka. "Kita lihat saja nanti."

Kai curiga pemuda itu, lagi-lagi, sudah punya jawabannya.

"Lalu, ada lagi?" tanya Kai.

"Hmm... Ada," jawab Shun singkat. Ia menoleh pada Kai, lalu tersenyum lembut. "Aku juga menemukan cinta pada Kai."

Dipandangi begitu oleh Shun, Kai tak sadar wajahnya bersemu hingga sangat memerah.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya dengan suara gugup, entah kenapa. Shun mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang pemuda Juli, menatap langit musim gugur.

"Saat aku pertama kali bertemu Kai di tempat itu," Shun menutup matanya, menikmati angin yang berhembus tenang. "Aku merasakan Kai begitu mencintai gadis itu."

Mendengarnya, Kai merasa tertampar, tertohok tepat di ulu hati dengan perasaan yang entah apa namanya.

"Kai mungkin tidak menyadarinya karena Kai masih sangat muda saat itu." Shun menoleh, lalu kembali tersenyum, meskipun senyum itu terlihat jauh lebih sendu di mata Kai. "Tapi aku tahu lebih baik dari itu."

Kai tak ingat sudah berapa lama sejak terakhir kali ia memikirkan gadis yang kini sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya meninggal dunia itu. Sebagian dirinya merasa bersalah karena melupakannya, namun sebagian lainnya merasa...

Ah, tidak. Ia telah berjanji untuk tidak melupakannya, dan ia tak akan mengingkari janjinya itu.

Suara derap langkah kuda dan roda terdengar memasuki gerbang utama rumah Shimotsuki, membuyarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Kai menoleh, melihat kereta kuda yang beberapa minggu lalu membawa Tuan dan Nyonya Shimotsuki ke Tokyo berhenti di depan pintu utama.

"Ah, sepertinya Ayah dan Ibu sudah pulang." Shun bangkit dari tempatnya duduk, lalu berjalan menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Kai mengekor tak jauh di belakang sang tuan muda.

Di depan kereta kuda, ia bisa melihat Tuan Shimotsuki tampak sedang menepuk kepala Iku bangga, membuat sang pemuda tersenyum tersipu. Sementara Nyonya Shimotsuki di sampingnya tampak menggendong seekor kucing hitam, di depannya Rui tampak menatap sang kucing tertarik.

"Iku- _kun_ sudah besar ya!" Tawa sang kepala keluarga Shimotsuki terdengar, meskipun sebenarnya pria itu hanya meninggalkan Kyoto selama sebulan. "Kau masih rajin berlatih dengan Kai, bukan?"

"Rui- _chan_ , lihat, Yamato- _kun_ manis, bukan?" Nyonya Shimotsuki memberikan kucing hitam itu ke pangkuan lengan-lengan kurus Rui. Rui membiarkan kucing itu menggeliat dalam pelukannya, sebelum kemudian duduk nyaman di sana lalu mulai mendengkur. "Ah, sepertinya Yamato- _kun_ menyukaimu, Rui- _chan_! Kau boleh merawatnya kalau kau mau."

Mendengar itu, Rui mendongak menatap sang nyonya dengan tatapan berbinar. "E-Eh? Boleh?"

"Tentu saja—dan oh, sepertinya Shun memberi kita anggota keluarga baru." Nyonya Shimotsuki tersenyum ramah melihat dua pemuda yang tampak berdiri canggung tak jauh dari mereka. Tuan Shimotsuki mengikuti sang istri, turut menyapa You dan Yoru hangat, seketika itu juga langsung menganggap keduanya sebagai putranya sendiri. "Aku lihat Shun melakukan sesuatu juga pada kalian berdua, benar begitu?"

Kai berpikir, sementara kedua matanya memandangi keempat pemuda yang dengan begitu mudah menjadi bagian keluarga Shimotsuki, ia tak bisa merasa lebih bahagia lagi dari yang ia rasakan saat itu. Keempat remaja itu telah kehilangan keluarga mereka, tak memiliki siapapun lagi untuk menjadi tempat bergantung. Lalu keluarga ini dengan mudah menerima mereka, memberikan kehidupan yang jauh lebih baik. Sebagai anak yang pernah merasakan pahitnya kehilangan keluarga, hal ini membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Keempatnya kini memiliki tempat untuk kembali di dunia ini, dan bagi Kai, tak ada lagi yang lebih membahagiakan dari itu.

"Hmm... Sepertinya semuanya berjalan lancar," Shun bergumam di sampingnya, sama-sama menatap anggota keluarganya dengan tatapan yang begitu tenang. Tangannya masih menggendong kelinci putih mungil yang sudah tertidur pulas, mengelusnya perlahan. Kai menoleh, mengangguk setuju dan melempar senyum senang bercampur lega.

"Aku rasa begitu," balasnya, tak menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya. Kai melangkahkan kakinya mendekat, menghampiri mereka diikuti Shun dengan langkah kaki yang lebih tenang. Kai membungkuk sekilas, menyapa dengan hormat kedua pria dan wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai orang tuanya sendiri.

Kedua suami-istri itu saling berpandangan sejenak, sebelum kemudian tersenyum. Sang tuan Shimotsuki menepuk pundak Kai, agak keras, sebelum kemudian meremasnya. Kai mengarahkan pandangan pada tangan kuat di pundaknya itu bingung, sebelum melayangkan pandangannya kepada sang kepala keluarga.

"Kai," panggilnya, "temui kami di ruang utama. Ada sesuatu yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Kai mengerutkan kening sejenak, sebelum tanpa pikir panjang mengiyakan.

* * *

Bersamaan dengan punggung Kai yang menjauh dari kelima pemuda lainnya, Rui bergumam.

"Kai..." Bibir kecil itu gemetar. "...jangan..."

Suara lirih itu menarik perhatian Shun, ditambah dengan tubuh yang goyah menyapa tanah.

"R-RUI?!"

Iku berseru panik, segera meraih tubuh kecil Rui ke pelukannya, jatuh terduduk di tanah. You dan Yoru segera menghampiri, menangkap gumam lirih berikutnya yang membuat mereka bergidik.

"...nanti... Kai menyesal..."

Shun mematung. Tatapannya terpaku.

Badai itu mendekat.


End file.
